Lunar Dance
by Feel My Love
Summary: I'm a "demon" they didn't want,given another chance,can it really work?It's smooth sailing but,the past comes back,bites my luck and next thing is that I'm falling in love.Just...with the wrong people.At the wrong time. TakumaOOC or ZeroOOC Fixed Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is_ Divine Advent_ and I have my story to tell!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

_I am a person who that whats wrong is right and right is wrong  
_

_I wonder why I suffer more than everyone else  
_

_I hear the soft singing of angels in the cold, night air_

_I see death knocking at a door out there_

_I want a safe place for everyone, everything around the world_

_I am a person who that whats wrong is right and right is wrong_

_I pretend to fall asleep into the restless night_

_I feel angst as I watch the day goes and says good bye_

_I touch belief asking when everything will be alright_

_I worry that my time might be up, so soon  
_

_I cry over the pain of others  
_

_I am a person who that whats wrong is right and right wrong_

_I understand the pain and suffer I face  
_

_I say that people are either meant to be or not meant to be  
_

_I dream about goals I can never achieve  
_

_I hope that one day everything will make sense  
_

_I am a person who that whats wrong is right and right is wrong_

**XOX**

I stared at the rain drops on the floor outside. Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I held the cold, damp rad to my bleeding arm. I heard a crash and I closed my eyes. My parents were i guess...fighting...again and I was in the middle of it.

_*flashback*_

_"Honey, should we send her?" Mom asked._

_He grumbled, "Why do you care for her?"_

_I walked down the stairs and stood next to Dad. I could feel hatred coming of him. "Dad, I was wondering if I could..."_

_He took out a pocket knife and slashed my arm. "Shut the fuck up you demon. Who said you can talk!" I glared at him with hatred and he grinned._

_"So you wanna fight you son of a b-"_

_My mom ran to my side. "Stop this Henry! What's wrong with you! Why are you like this?" Dad's fist curled into a ball. Mom stopped and told me to go to my room, but I couldn't. Mom pushed the limits._

_"You fucking whore!" and he threw Mom to the sofa. "How dare you disrespect me like that! You got no right to be here! I should of dumped you a long time ago." He walked over to Mom and straddled her. "But then who would I fuck with when I'm bored?"_

_Disgusted I ran to my room and locked my door. I could hear the cold laughter from Dad._

_*flashback ends*_

I got up from my window seat and walked over to my bathroom. I flicked the switch and the light came on. I ripped off my red sleeve shirt and rinsed off the wound and wrapped it in bandage. I looked up at my pale white skin color reflection. **(A.N. Does it sound racist?)** My black long waves and wispy bangs showed off my light violet eye color. I looked closer into my eye reflection and I saw, literally, silver sparkles.

My friends would always tell me how beautiful my eyes were. But they also tell me how my eyes would turn silver if angry or sad. Of course, I knew this, but I just don't know how. I turned off the lights and complete darkness covered me. BOOM! Lightning flashed light in my room and I saw a figure. Scared I turned around, light flashed. The figure was still there.

"Tell me girl. What is your name." It said. It was a deep voice so it had to be a man.

"Its, its, Liliane Amarissa...Kenyon." I didn't want to be related to that bitch downstairs. NEVER.

"Well Miss Liliane Amarissa Kenyon. I believe you want an education?" Light flashed and the lights came back on. It was a tall man with brown hair covering his face. His clothes were those of a school academy.

"Yes, I've wanted to apply for Cross Academy but..." I looked away. "I can't. I don't have enough, even with my saving. I'm still a hundred short. See it's $800 to attend, I only have $700."

He smiled and walked to me. He lifted my chin so I was looking into his maroon eyes. "Pack your bags, I'll pay you into Cross Academy."

I smiled and ran to my closet. I grabbed my suitcase and placed all my clothes in there. "Thank you so much!" I grabbed my make-up kit and placed it in another case with my other belongings. I didn't care who he was, as long as I'm going to school.

After I was done he took my suite cases in one hand and grabbed me with his free arm. He jumped out the window and there was a car at the bottom. The driver opened the door for us and dropped my luggage into the trunk.

I was excited and happy that finally I'm gonna leave this house on Hinder Avenue in the past. The car started and I looked behind me.

"Se ya later. I'm finally leaving."

I felt my phone vibrate and I took out my Voyager. It was a text message from Cynthia, one of my friends.

_I'll see you at Cross Academy._ I read it over and over and over. I mumbled to my self in French, "What the fuck does that mean?"

I sighed, confused and tired. I stared at the heavy rain, beating on the window. I smiled when I remember something. When I was young I would think that heaven was crying so I'll always ask "Why are you crying." and it always seem to answer with sunshine an hour later.

Closing my eyes I feel into the deep slumber I would never get. "Mom, I'm finally gonna go."

* * *

**So how was it? I picked Liliane because it mean beauty, Amarissa for child of the moon and Kenyon because it means beautiful, strong head, powerful, a leader.**

**So Next Chapter she is gonna get to enroll and go to Cross Academy, and maybe some trouble.**

**Review Please!**

**_Divine Advent_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND ENJOY!  
**

_"So I see your trying to dump this gang? Well to bad princess, once you join you stay." I walked up to the figure, so close I could feel her breath._

_"I said I wanna quit and I'm gonna." I smiled and turned to leave. Damn should always learn. 5 of the gang girls jumped on me and held down my arms and legs._

_"You think you can waltz in and just leave? '.so." The leader laughed and punch to my stomach. I grimaced and coughed up blood. "Crap."_

_She smiled and punch after punch it went on for minutes. "That's your lesson, bitch." The gang left me in that cold dark alley way._

_I crawled next to the wall, catching my breath. Tears were coming down my eyes. "I'm sorry Mama."_

I woke up and ready to punch something. I held him down and was about to punch his face I stopped. "Ah, I see you've awaken." I sat back down and looked out the window.

"Who are you? And how did you get into my room?"

"Your right, you have a chance to know." I turn to face him and he moved his bangs out of his face. I smiled faintly, "So...?"

"Its Kaname. I'm President of the Moon Dorm. And the window was open so?" I nodded really slowly and looked out side the window.

All I saw was trees, more trees, even more trees and a huge building. I stared at it as it's tall building shone in the sunrise. Above all the trees, I could see a man.

"Kaname..why is their a man with the same uniform but darker?" Kaname looked out and opened the window.

"KIRIYUU! GET DOWN AND GET TO CLASS!" The figure glared at out moving car and was out of sight. I sighed and rolled the window down and looked straight ahead.I watch in curiosity as the gates opened to a more beautiful look of the Academy.

The car drove over and stopped. Kaname got out of the car and I followed him.

"Here we are Liliane, welcome to Cross Academy." I smiled and took my luggage out of the trunk. Kaname smiled and shook his head, pointed to the building. With a nod I left my luggage to the driver and walked with Kaname to into the Academy. I examined everything that you could. A knight's armor, a sword anything.

We came to the Headmaster's door and when Kaname was about to open the door it opened itself. I giggled as Kaname fell to the floor, dizziness in his eyes.

"AHH! Liliane your more beautiful in real life!" That person started hugging me and I sweat dropped. "Yeah...who are you?"

I could swear that person would of died when I said that. He kept on hugging me and wailing, "You don't know me!HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW ME!" I became annoyed and slammed him into the wall, giving him a nice knee to the..you know what.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT I KNOW YOU!" I screamed at him and got a chance to look at him. He had blond hair and icy blue eyes. He scurried inside the office and when I walked inside it was like a party.

There was 3 girls with the same white uniforms as the 3 others. I walked around the room until something caught my interested. It was a crystal the color of my eyes. I bent down to get a closer view, "So where's the Headmaster?"

I stood straight and turned around. No one looked at my gaze except for one person. I pointed at him, "WHat your name and where's the head master?"

He sighed, "I'm Takuma, Vice-president of the Moon Dorm and Cross-san is behind you." I turned around and a man with long hair tackled me I fell to the floor, trying not to let him grab me. I kneed him in the stomach and kicked him again, hard, REALLY hard. I placed my foot on the throat and it was painful for him yet exciting for me. I smiled faintly and placed more pressure.

"STOP!" I moved my foot out of his way and my mind cleared. Kaname walked inside. "So...You would be in the Moon Dorm, Also taking classes at night."

Confused I pointed at the man on the floor. "He's Cross-san. That fight was a little test he wanted to do..for reason." Still confused I pointed to the class behind me.

Kaname pointed to all of the and they understood. One by one it's, Takuma, Kain, Aidou, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, and Seiren.

Cross-san stood up and walked to his desk. "Liliane Amarissa Kenyon...age," I replied "17" He sighed.

"Age 17..class Night....okay, I'm gonna adopt you."

"WHAT!" I yelled and I placed my hand on my hip. "Why am I getting adopted?" I questioned.

He took off his glasses and started cleaning them. "Well, you don't have a family that supports you, you were brought without permission...and I want a another daughter!" He started wailing at the last part and I cocked my head to the right.

"YUKI! ZERO! YOU CAN COME IN!" I turned around and a girl with long brown hair and darker uniforms and a boy with silver hair came in. Cross-san ran up to them, "My children, meet your new child. She is perfectly normal but she would stay in the Moon Dorm."

Their eyes widen in shock. "WHY!" They screamed in unity. Cross-san pleaded, "Please! I want to see if something works." Zero clenched his hands and was about to punch his "father" when I caught his hand.

"Stop. If it's his decision, it's his decision." He glared at me and stormed out. The girl smiled at me and took my hand. "Hi Liliane, I'm Yuki! Wanna be friends?" I smiled faintly, for I was kinda happy.

"Sure. Why not? But on one condition, and everyone listen." I looked around and they all nodded their heads. "Please don't call me Liliane but...Lilah."

They nodded in agreement. "So, lets get to class." They all left the room and I waited for everyone to leave. Only Takuma, Yuki, Cross-san and Kaname stayed.

Cross-san sat down. "Promise me something. You will keep this a secret at ALL times."

I nodded and he continue. "Those people in white, the Night Class are made up of vampires." He waited for my reaction and I just stared at him. So the Night Class was a group of vampires...interesting.

I giggled, "So, it's true huh. Okay." Yuki smiled at me. "That's great Lili...Lilah, and remember. DO NOT tell anyone." I nodded my head. Yuki left and Kaname want with her.

I looked at Takuma and he smiled and grabbed my hand. "Come on!" and he dragged me away.

**XOX**

Takuma and I were walking hand in hand and no dating. "So what are you about?" I asked. He stared at the sky.

"Well I love manga...and I can fight with a katana." I nodded and wrapped my arm around his. "You know Takuma I also love manga and I'm pretty good with a sword." He stopped.

"Really?" I nodded and he continue walking. "You got to show me."

"Yeah I do," I let go of him and gave some distance from him to me. "Hey, thanks for every thing. It was kind of you." I turned around and started walking. In a moment Takuma was in front of me.

"Lets spare right now?" He held 2 swords out. I smiled and he grined. I picked the one on the left. As I picked it up I examined the blue cord handle and two eyes gaurd. I gently ran my hand down the blade.

"28 1/2 stainless steal blade..nice." He held up his own and unleashed it from his scabbarb **(A.N. I think it's where they hold the katana, like a case.)**

You ready Liliane?" I smiled and took my stance.

"I thought you agreed to calling me Lilah?" He shrugged. "I like Liliane."

"So, one.."

"Two."

"Three."

"GO!" and we jumped our blades meeting in mid-air.

* * *

**Wow...so long. Well I got to ask. Should it be TakumaOC or ZeroOC?**

**Tell me please.**

**REVIEW!**

**_Divine Advent_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! ONLY LILIANE.  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND ENJOY!**

As our katanas' met in midair I smiled my, new feature, faint smiled, I tried to kick him down. I missed to nearly being sliced in two.

"Hey! Go easy I'm not THAT good." He smiled and mocked me. "Aw so the girl gives up?" I swear if this was not a katana fight he would be running from hell, and I mean HELL. I fast step next to him and sliced my blade to his face. He leaned back, missing my inches. I backed legged him yet he jumped out of reach, landing on the bench.

"Damn you Takuma!" He waved and started dashing. I cursed under my breath and ran after him. I knew he could run faster, longer, and hear better and all. Gods of Hell I want to say. Damn manga to make it look easy. After minutes of running in what seems to be circles I stopped at the Moon Dorm. I was about to walk from behind to the front when I saw Takuma, Ruka, Shiki, and Aidou talking to him.

I crouched closer, making not a peep. Hey, you learn even if you don't. I was about a foot away, in hearing distance. I could hear them laughing about something. "Takuma! Your now a true vampire! You ditched Liliane and that was evil...well on your case. It's okay...in real life." Aidou said. Ruka patted his back yet he dropped his head.

"I don't know. She wanted to spare and I think that was wrong of me." He scratched his head. Ruka gasped and walked away. Aidou shook his head, suddenly "a light bulb" flicked on his head.

"You like Liliane! ADMIT IT!" He teased. Shiki crossed his arms. Takuma shrugged, "I don't know, she's cute and she had a bad past, I think she should at least get the best right now."

Shiki started laughing and Aidou joined him. I watched, my blood boiling, I could feel adrenaline rushing through my veins. I felt a pulse coming from my hand and I stared at the sword at hand. A disturbing feeling came by, a voice in my head.

_"Kill them, kill them all. Who needs them. No ONE! But I need you! You can trust me? I need you you need me, we need each other. So kill them."_

I dropped the sword with a clang and stood up. I looked at the 3 boys in front and something clicked. I grabbed the katana, never looking away. Breath in, breath out, in, out, in, out, in. I flash stepped behind the.

I sliced the katana in a half-circle yet Shiki and Takuma dodged it. Aidou fell to the ground, wounded.**(A.N. No not dead just..not able to fight.)** I held the katana in front of my eyes, blocking half my view.

Yup, my eyes were silver, but I wasn't mad...okay. Maybe a little but not enough. I heard a tap and flash step. I landed on the dorm gates and saw Takuma' katana and Shiki's blood whip locked.

I whistled and jumped down. "Well that was fun! We should play again!" And I placed the katana into the scabbard.

_Wait! what are you doing!_

Shiki gave me a look and I shrugged. I turned around, looking into the pale sky. "I heard what you said." I glanced back. Shiki stood, shocked while Takuma smiled faintly.

I turned to Shiki kicking him in the groin. "Don't you dare laugh at me. Because one day, you're gonna be bye bye!" Shiki bent over, pain showed in his face. I waved bye and walked over to Aidou.

He glared at me and I giggled. "I thought vampires were better than that?" His hand gripped onto my stockings and I looked down. I noticed that my black skirt was perfect yet my leggings were filled with cuts and holes. I bent down, "You suck."

He smiled, "Thanks." Takuma came up from behind and started to heal Aidou's wounds. I left the scene and the sword and went inside the gates of the Moon Dorm.

**XOX**

I opened the door and awed at the furniture in front. Mahogany wood furnishing were beautiful against the moonlight. Two stairs on both side came down, with Ruka at the top. I knew I wasn't welcomed but, a try is a try. "Hi, Ruka! Hows your ni-"

She turned around a walked away. After a moment she came back. "Don't you dare try to over take Kaname-sama or Takuma with your looks because the most beautiful person here is me and always be. So don't be a slut and try to get Kaname-sama in bed because it won't."

She walked away, leaving me wide mouth. It took me a while but once I got it I fell, laughing on the floor. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath. When thelaughing gas left I stood up and walked up the steps.

"I wonder where's my dorm?" I looked around a saw a sigh on one. I walked up to it, "Liliane's Dorm" I took off the sigh and opened the door. The bed was set in the middle with windows on both sides. The balcony was on the left side and the bathroom on the right. I entered the bathroom and stood shocked. The bathroom was huge! The shower was huge to like make a dance studio in it. The bathtub was like 7 ft. long and 6 ft wide.

I walked out of the bathroom and noticed my luggage was brought in. I looked and drawers werw next to the windows and the closet in the bathroom. There was enough space to practice.I took out my Ipod and boom box I turned to "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park. **(A.N. Ballet moves are in French, because that's how it was spelled and made in France. I'll under line the French words)**

I started in coupe and counted my 8-counts. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8. Go.

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared  
_

I turned on my toes, my arms lifting up and over my head. Sliding to my right a reached my left arm out and my right over my head. Stepping back-side-front I walked two steps.I jumped onto my left foot, lifted my right leg up to an Arabesque. Twisting front I did a fouette jete. I landed on the floor rolling on my hip.

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here  
_

I rolled on to my knees, bending back my arms went up and over my head. Standing, I waited, one, two and did a glissade. Landing, I slid into my splits, a foot over another I stood and walked one, two into a jete.

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

Landing I pumped two times, with my right arm as lead I turned again. Sliding back I side kicked and slid down.

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

I hit the floor two times and arched up, I stood up, turned half way and lifted my leg, bent into a atittude. Stretching my leg I leaned forwards to balance my self. I slowly turned my heel into a full circle, my leg still in place.

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

Sweeping my leg down I passed my foot in to a side kick, forward. Putting my leg down I held my two leg stand for two counts before turning on my back.

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
__  
_

I pulled my self up and turned back, second demi turn, jumping with my legs,one after another, straight in the air.

_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made_

I pushed off my right leg, flicking it into the air. I butte popped right, back, left. Crossing my left leg front, pointed, I bent down and brushed my right arm down.

_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

I turned on a foundu, one leg bent the other straight out flexed. I was about to do my next step when I stopped. Some one was watching.

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

I turned to the door and there was Takuma. He moved towards me, clapping. Shocked all I could do was frown.

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

I moved back until I hit the bed post. Confused he just came up to me a hugged me. I sighed and waited for him to let go.

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

"You never told me you could dance? Beautiful it was." he whispered. My frowned deepened.

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
__  
_

I pushed him off, "You know, if you wanted to see me dance you could of said May I, and Thank you."

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

I shrugged and smiled. "Then it won't be a surprise." I nodded and smiled.

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

I walked over to the curtains of the windows and closed them, blocking half the moonlight. When I turned he held up the sword from our katana fight.

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

I grabbed it and set it on my bed. He came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck. His head resting on my back neck.

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

"Takuma, what do you want?" He chuckled and his chin on my head.

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

I grabbed both his hands and turned around, his arms behind my back.

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

I gave him the, tell me now, look and he whispered, "Let's go on a date yeah? Tomorrow night 6:30? Okay Sweet." Before I could answer he walked in front of me.

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
_

He smiled and hugged me again. "Nightie Liliane." He let go, waved goodbye and left my room.

_I can't be who you are_

It took me a moment to understand. I smiled and turned off my Ipod. "Damn you Takuma. Damn you."

**XOX**

As I got into my black silk nightgown I thought about something. I looked through my schoolbag and pulled out a sheet of paper. I wrote the wordon there and folded it. I walked out of my dorm and looked around. I saw Rima so I walked up to her.

"Hey Rima, do you know where Takuma's dorm is?" She gave a a weird look but I shrugged.

She pointed two doors down. I thanked her and walked over. I pointed to the one infront and she nodded. I slipped the paper underneath the slide and walked away.

**XOX**

Takuma opeaned his door, tired. After his time spent in Liliane's room he went for a run and was dead tired. His feet made a weird soud shuffle and he looked down. It was a note. He picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Takuma,_

_You keep dreaming. So maybe I'll go out with you but don't you dare call me Liliane again or else your face will be into dust. ^-^ So be a good boy and listen._

_L.M.K_

_P.S. My # is (826) 654-0989._

_P.S.S. Really stop calling me Liliane, it's Lilah._

Takuma closed the note and set it down on the bedstand. "Your really something Lilah." He whispered.

**XOX**

I climbed into bed and looked at the clock, 3:59. I was about to close my eyes when I heard my phone vibrate. It was a message from Cynthia?

I looked at the message even more confused.

_Hey Lilah,_

_You should take that offer he made, He really likes you._

_Tell me everything._

_C.K. Ninja Power Unite!_

I smiled and turned it off. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Takuma, you are a one of a kind jerk." Damn, I hope he will never hear ever again.

* * *

**WOW! Long chapter!**

arabesque: Extending you leg behind you in air.  
second-demi: Second position, legs bent. Feet faced out.  
fouette jete: Whipping your leg forward while turning, then leaping out of the turn  
glissade: A small leap, facing front  
jete: A leap, legs straight in air  
atittude: Leg is bent in air while balancing on one leg  
foundu: "Bending into the floor" or bending on one foot while the other is straight, bent or other.

**So I tried to explain and I got to say, making up that dance was SO hard. If I didn't do that I would of posted earlier but... then it won't be fun :/ Yup, so Takuma is like what?  
**

**Review please!**

**_Divine Advent_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! ONLY LILIANE.  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND ENJOY!**

My bed started shaking and it started getting annoying. I covered my head with my pillow and wished for sleep again. Someone grabbed my pillow and dumped the coldest water ever. I jumped out of bed running around. I heard laughter and saw Yuuki on the floor laughing. "Hey! Not funny!" She stared at me for a moment before laughing again.

"Yuuki what do you want?" I asked. This was getting more annoying. She tried to take deep breaths but came to short ones. "The...head..master..wanted...ed.....to...see....you..." I walked into my bathroom to dry myself, Yuuki followed. "And you woke me up with cold water?" I asked, drying my hair. She nodded and pulled out a chart from who knows where. Yuuki pointed to the first idea.

"Well, gently waking you up didn't work, then jabbing you in the stomach didn't work, threatening didn't work so I went to cold water. If that didn't work I would get Zero to come and drop you on the floor, start attacking you and then dump cold water on you." She smiled and I just stared at her.

"Man, harsh I say, HARSH!" I half said half yelled. I went to my closet and got out my white uniform I put it on and brushed my hair into pigtails. "Let's go?" Yuuki nodded and I followed her out.

**XOX**

We knocked on the Headmaster's office and we entered. Already there was Zero and Kaname. "So, what's up?" I asked. The headmaster cleared his throat and stood up. "Why my precious daughter! My you look so beautiful right now! CIYA! My Yuuki you did a great job, Papa is so proud of you!" I clenched my hands into a fist, as Cross-san started hugging Yuuki talking about times so long ago. He came up to me and started to hug me, also saying how we made a promise that I would always be the same old daughter to him.

Confused, I started yelling at him. "What promise are you talking about! I didn't even met you when I was younger." I shoved him off and went to hide behind Zero. He gave me a glare but I smacked his head."Bad 'brother' Your supposed to protect me from that stupid witch!" I scold. He rubbed his head and mumbled something stupid. Again Cross-san went on how his beloved daughter just called him stupid witch. It ended with a hit from me and Zero.

After all the crying, sweat drops and Kaname's no help at all we finally got to the business...sorta.

Cross-san sat down, handing me a armband with the school symbol on it. I gave him a confused look and he explained. "Well, because you know the Night Class is a class of vampires, we need you to help Yuuki and Zero protect the Day Class from,  
1: Not drinking any of their blood  
2: Make sure the Day Class doesn't find out  
and 3: Keep both classes out of danger."

I nodded and looked at Yuuki. She nodded and Cross-san continued, "Here are you weapons to protect your self from vampires. They do not harm humans, yet they harm vampires." He stood up, walked to the closet and pulled out a katana. It looked familiar and when I got a better look I swear it was the same sword that Takuma gave to me last night and for our sword fight.

When I touched it it started glowing. I stared in wonder as the glow slowly faded. "That means the sword knows your the master and will serve you." Kaname said. Cross-san also held out a gun. "This gun is exactly like Zero's gun yet it has a different name." I stared at it and picked it up. It felt light and yet again it glowed, this time red. Equip with two weapons I was confused.

"Cross-san why do I have two weapons while Yuuki and Zero have one?" He gave my the gun holster and sword scabbard. After I hid the holster and gun underneath my skirt**(A.N. The skirt comes to the knee so she it on her thigh.)**Cross-san walked to me and took a breath. "Why do you call me Cross-san! I'm your father! Call me father!" I whacked his head and he stopped.

Kaname answered, "If your unable to get to your katana or your katana won't listen to you you can use your gun, Blood Promise." I nodded and grabbed out Zero's gun in a flash. He stared in confusion as I examined both guns. They had the same markings, rose vines with blood and roses on it. On the side of the of the match bushing was the name Blood Promise and Bloody Rose.

Cross-san stood up, crying. "Well, I need you guys to do errands really quickly, dinner." I gave back Zero's gun and smiled at my "father". Quickly grabbing my sword I grabbed Zero's and Yuuki's hand and left.

**XOX**

**At town...  
**

As we sat down from our long shopping we order some ice cream and started talking. I knew someone was on my ,mind so I told Zero to get our ice cream. After a little push and hard punches from me he went. "Yuuki? I got a question." Hm was all I got so I continued.

"well Takuma asked me out on a date and sent a note saying yes but..I'm having second thought and I want to get used to life here and get to know Takuma before dating and I don't want to make him mad." Yuuki nodded and started looking at the sky. Thinking something was interesting up there I also looked but saw only clouds.

"Well, you could tell him that you want to get used to life here before dating. I know he'll understand."I nodded, "Yeah, I guess." Zero came back with our ice cream, and I realised it was 6:25. "Oh crap!" I yelped and told Yuuki and Zero I had to go. I left the ice cream store and ran down the street. I ran until I heard a yell. I looked at a alleyway and entered. I gasped as I saw a red head girl seducing a man. The man fainted and the red head stood up. I pulled out my gun and pointed it towards her head.

She smiled yet I saw no blood. "Who..who..are..you?" She lifted her head and I gasped. "Cynthia?" She nodded and walked towards me. I held down my gun and hugged her. I started smiling but I remembered the moment before. I let go of her, hands on my hi. "What did you do to him!" She sighed, "I've been hiding this from you and Lexi and Jonnay. I'm a succubus." I was confused so she explained.

"Succubus are women who seduce men for energy." I put my gun back and walked out the alleyway. Cynthia followed. "So, kinda like hookers?" I got smacked in the head pretty hard. Annoyed I started rubbing my sore, "What the F. was that about?" She brushed off her clothes and nodded forwards.

Confused I looked forward to where she nodded to. I held my breath, hoping he won't notice. He came up to us and smiled. I whispered, "Cynthia." No answer. Looking behind me, she wasn't there. Great. Perfect. Outstanding. Jerk.

"Hey, Lilah. How tall are you?" I turned around and he gave me a hug. "Okay...um...5'7 but anyways,I kinda want to tell you something." He cocked his head so I continued. "Well, It's my first day here...and..I sorta...kinda...really don't know you. Well I mean personally. And...I want to be your friend...not girlfriend." He stared at me and I felt so bad.

"What about the note?" he whispered. I thought and I knew I had to tell all. "Well..I had second thoughts and I don't want to rush, you know. I mean I like you, your really cool but..." He sighed and smiled. Just that smiled broke my heart. I knew he was devastated. "I'm sorry." was all I could say. He nodded and I remembered Yuuki and Zero. I gave him a hug, "Friends?" he nodded, "Friends."

I let go and took off. "Bye Takuma!" I looked forwards and saw Cynthia, I knew she saw me and joined me on my running. "Where's Yuuki and Zero?!" I yelled. She pointed ahead. "At the church at the edge of town. I nodded and wondered why I was running, this odd feeling.

_They need help._ Crap. This wasn't good. As we arrived at the church, it looked more of a haunted mansion. The wood was rotten and windows smashed. I stopped at the door and was about to open the door when I heard a scream. Yuuki.

I barged in and was nearly knocked over by a person. The thing turned towards me and I took out my katana, cutting him in half. It turned to ash and I looked into the church. The sunset was quickly setting and by the looks at this, it wasn't great. "Zero!" I called out and he appeared next to me, holding a injured Yuuki. I grabbed Yuuki, trying to stop the bleeding.

Another "thing" came charging at us. I covered Yuuki's body with mine, closing my eyes, not to see the sight. I heard a gunshot and looked up. Zero shot another time. "What are they?" He just kept shooting and shooting until he had to reload. I looked up and saw one climbing up. I took out my gun and shot. The bullet shot straight in the head. Zero nodded, "There Level E vampires, vampires that couldn't control themselves and turned into a monster. Monster, that couldn't drink the blood of the person who bit them."

I shivered, my breath, cold and icy. I saw a man walk closer towards us. His eyes, red, was filled with hunger and we were his food. Scared, I shot rounds at him. He just kept walking, like nothing was being shot at him. "Zero...." my voice weak. The church was dark and I knew we had to out of here. "Zero...we need to go...now!" He ;picked up Yuuki and we started running towards the door.

A foot away, the door was banged open. The moonlight gave a little hope, showing the man. But he hissed and moved back a little. Someone placed there hand on my shoulder and I turned around. It was Takuma. "Go, I'll take care of him." Zero nodded and ran. I couldn't. I knew Takuma was no match for that man and...those 15 Level Es. I stayed and he shook his head. "Go." I shook my head. I wasn't leaving him. "GO!" Again, I shook my head.

One of the vampires tried to tackle him, but he blocked his claws with his katana. Another came and I shot him down. Takuma sliced him in two. "Go, Liliane, GO!" I knew that man had a huge advantage and Takuma needed me but, if he dies, so will I. Takuma yelled, "GO! NOW!" I felt like crying, begging for him to let me help him but I would just get in the way.

Cynthia jumped down and grabbed my arm. I tried to shove her off but I knew she was stronger than me, even if I was tougher. She tugged at me and I screamed, "Takuma!" He looked back and smiled. Another came and another came, covering him from view. I knew we had to go, the man was walking our way. Regret filled my mind, Cynthia by my side, I knew I had to.

I ran.

* * *

**So...I know that there's trouble already but, that's fanfiction life. I know the ending was horrible but I tried to kinda make a end to this. Tell me what you think I need and don't need. I can handle it...but not to harsh.**

**Review please.**

**_Divine Advent_  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! ONLY LILIANE AND CYNTHIA.  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND ENJOY!**

We ran up the road and into town. There was Zero and Kaname and Aidou and Kain and Shiki...okay. We ran up to them and Kaname sighed. "Where Ichijo?" I was bent over catching my breath, "He...we....attacked....told us...to...run...he's...holding...them...off." I looked up and Kaname was looking the church's way. "Damn."

I stood up and Kaname waved over the Night boys. I couldn't hear what they said but they nodded heads and took off. Kaname stayed for a while, before nodding to me, and left. I noticed Yuuki wasn't here and was about to ask Zero but he beat me. "Seiren took Yuuki back to school. Are you bleeding?" Confused I checked my body and noticed a a cut on my back. My blood soaked the uniforms and stung when I touched it. Zero inspected it and cussed. "It's poison. Come on we got to get to school."

We ran a block down when I forgot about Cynthia. I looked back and noticed her not behind me. I looked forwards and all I saw was Zero. Smiling I continued running, but my breathing was getting lighter. Oxygen seemed to leave my heart. My vision fogged up and I stopped. I had to called Zero but nothing came out. I tried to called out again but my throat was so dry. My body begged for water, oxygen, but my body gave up. "Zero.." I whispered, and I fainted.

**XOX**

I woke up, the sun beating into my eyes. I closed my eyes, "Lilah-san,your awake!" I looked up, hopping for it to be Yuuki, but it was a different girl. She had a brown hair bob and brown eyes. I was confused making her smile even more. "Hello, I'm Sayori Wakaba. I'm Yuuki's roommate and best friend!" She smiled and I smiled back. "Sayor-" She shook her head. "Call me Yori"

I nodded and continued. "Yori-san, how long have I been unconscious?" She tapped her chin thinking. "Um....about two weeks." My jaw dropped and I could of fainted again if it wasn't for Yori's sad look. "Yori, are you okay?" She nodded. The door opened and we looked at the person coming in. Yori sighed and stood to leave. Yori got to the door, giving me a wink. I laughed out loud and he just stood there confused.

"You okay?" I nodded and he nodded. "Zero, how Takuma?" Zero sighed again. "He's in a coma. When Kuran and his gang got there, they found a bloody rich boy and a vampire taken here for questioning." I stood up and Zero pulled out my uniform. "Damn, this is all my fault" I whispered. Zero walked out the room, giving me privacy. I changed into my uniform, in case Zero barged in. I opened the door and we walked the headmaster's office.

When we entered the headmaster was in tears. "My precious daughter! Are you okay! You were sleeping so soundly, I thought you'll never wake up! It's okay daddy's here!" He came running to me and jumped to tackle me down. I moved out of the way and he landed, sliding on the floor ten feet from here. I decided to have fun. "Daddy! I'm sorry but Zero was bugging me when I woke up. And right now so are you!" I said in a childish voice.

Cross-san came running and hugging me, "It's okay, Zero your grounded! It's okay Liliane. Daddy is here! Don't cry!" I giggled and Zero whacked the headmaster's head. He let go of me and I had a question in mind. "Cross-san, who and what is that guy?" Cross-san stood up an walked to his desk. He looked through his papers and cleared his throat.

"His name is Vincent Delmore. Wanted by the Hunter's Association for day and night creatures. Not just humans but demons, werewolves, angels, werecats, vampires, succubus, and even his own kind. They are dead vampires, like dead, zombies. They are called Kasalanan**(A.N. Means sins)** They are like Level E vampires but, more crazier, more harder to kill, and more deadly. You can become one of them if your not careful." I gasped, "So, will Takuma-san be one of them?" Cross-san shook his head.

"No, he was lucky. But it might not be lucky for you. Especially you Zero. If you kill your victim while drinking their blood, you will become a Kasalanan, or if your bitten and given blood from them." I shook my head. I was worried, for our lives were in danger. Be dead or say dead. The door opened and Cynthia walked in. But she was wearing a Day Uniform. She smiled at me, "I see your awake. Well Cross-san decided that you will be transferred into the Day Class for protection."

Nodding I left. Two stepped out of the office I turned around. Peeking my head through the door I said, "Hey! Zero! Pass me my weapons!" He obliged and threw me my weapons. I thanked him and left.

**XOX**

Outside I whistled a tune my mother used to play on the piano. It was soothing and comforting. I made my way to the Moon Dorm and knocked on the door. Aidou opened it and let me in. They seemed to know that I was leaving, because my stuff have been moved and they were saying goodbye, even through I stayed there for one day, and didn't even go to school yet. Kaname nodded to me, "Kaname, where's Takuma-san?" He pointed to his room. I thanked him and walked upstairs. The Night Class was watching my every move, and it was nerve racking.

I opened his door quietly and walked in. His arm and hand was bandages up, his torso and leg. He had scars on him cheek and I felt like crying. Tears started running down my face and I walked up to him, hold his hand. I started brushing away his bang, some of my tears falling onto his face. "Takuma, I'm so sorry." I whispered and kissed his cheek. I wiped away my tears and walked a foot back. His hand and mine were glowing and then it went away. Curious I unwind his hand and there was nothing. I unwind his arm bandaged and it was also healed. I looked at his face and noticed there was nothing. No scars no scratches, it was perfect.

Scared I ran out of the room and ran out of the Moon Dorm.

**NORMAL POV**

The Night Class stared in curiosity and heard footsteps and looked up. It was Ichijo Takuma, awake and healed? Already? He ran after Liliane, leaving the Night Class even more curious and confused.

Takuma caught up with Liliane, grabbing her hand, whipping her around to face him. She didn't look him in the eyes. "What do you want." she said coldly. Shocked, Takuma stepped back.

"Aren't you happy I'm okay?" Liliane shrugged. "Sure. Woo Hoo. Let's go party huh! Let's invite every goddamn vampire out there! Celebrate every thing that doesn't matter. So your okay, big deal! Did I have a party when I'm okay? NO! Because I'm not a dumb, stupid, son of a gun aristocrat!"

Takuma stared at her, lifting her chin. She stared into his blue eyes. She felt safe, warm, home. Shaking her head she pushed him away. "Why do you take everything so lightly?" Liliane asked him. Takuma shrugged. "Why does everything seem like it's wrong to you?" Liliane shrugged. "I don't know. It's how I live. It's a burden I take from people. Taking away their pain, leaving them happy."

Takuma smiled lightly, "Let them take care of themselves. Make yourself free of this 'unwanted' burden." Liliane turned around. Walking a couple steps. Looking back, "Then who would you be? I'm a burden taker, and you?" Takuma thought for a moment.

"A person who actually cares for you." Liliane smiled and walked away. "Thank for trying." she said. Takuma sighed. _You just won't ever learn._ Takuma thought.

**XOX Lilah' POV  
**

Walking away from Takuma I heard gunshots coming from the gun alley. I decided that I will meet that per, who might be Zero, and just shoot some rounds. I ran to the gun ally and opened the door. I heard voices from inside so I slowly opened the door and crept inside. I hid behind the ammo crate. It was Yuuki and Zero.

"Zero, your not drinking!"

"I don't need to."

"Your going to become a Level E!" I gasped. I quickly covered my mouth, for Yuuki and Zero were looking around.

I saw Yuuki uncover her neck and Zero's eyes turned red. "Yuuki, why me?"

Zero bit into Yuuki's flesh, drinking her blood. I watched in horror as Zero drank Yuuki's blood. _Zero's a.....vampire?! _I thought.

When they finished Yuuki dried her bite mark and covered it again. Zero wiped his mouth and it was my time.

"So, had enough Zero?" I said as I came out of my hidding spot. Zero and Yuuki stared in wide eye.

Yuuki put up her hands, like nothing went on. "Lilah-san I think that your misunderstanding some-"

I cut her off. "Yuuki get out." Yuuki stared at Zero but he was staring at me. Yuuki stood in place. "Yuuki. ."

She shook her head. "YUUKI! GET OUT NOW!" I yelled at her. Yuuki shook her head. "Fine, but if I ask something, yo guys WILL answer."

They nodded. I sighed and sat down. "So, why didn't you tell me. It's something I will have to live, but how can I live with it if I don't know what's wrong?" I looked at them.

Yuuki shifted feet and Zero was looking away. I had enough of this. "Why didn't you tell me." I asked, standing up. With no answer I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. "I'm waiting."

"Why didn't you tell me." I asked again, my anger building. Yuuki answered, "It's a secret, please don't tell the Night Class, OR the Hunter Association. They'll hunt after Zero and kill him!"

I sighed. "Fine, but if you need blood, ask me, I'll get you some." Zero sighed. I saluted goodbye and left. "Oh and I'm not gonna do duty tonight."

* * *

**OMG! THIS TOOK SO LONG! Sorry if grammar is wrong and all, I was kinda rushing it.**

**Well, I got major plans and I was thinking about a before main story or after main story after I'm done with this story..that is if I'm done and if I'll do it.**

**Review please**

**_Divine Advent_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! ONLY LILIANE AND CYNTHIA.  
**

**This is gonna be a short chapter. Like really short.**

It was night and I was arranging everything in my new dorm. Cross-san decided to room me with Cynthia..where is Cynthia. My phone vibrated and pulled it out. Text message from Cynthia.

_At the bar in town._

_Be back by 12:00_

_C.K. Ninja/Succubus  
_

'Well...damn her." I chuckled. Her and her sexually harassment, not to me but the boys. Drooling over her, girls whispering how she has slept with them. I dropped onto my bed under the window and heard a gunshot. _Aidou just won't learn. _I smelled blood...wait...I could smell blood? Curious I opened the window and jumped onto the tree branch. Running to the blood I stopped. "Well, damn I'm right."

There was Yuuki, Aidou, Zero, Kain, Kaname, and crap. No, Takuma. "Sorry, Yuuki, I'm sure Aidou will get his punishment." Kaname said and patted Yuuki's head. Yuuki nodded and blushed. I saw Zero tense at Kaname's touch and walked up to him. I walked from behind Zero and gently touched his arm. He flinched and looked to me. "It's okay." I whispered. Zero looked ahead and saw Kaname, Aidou, Kain leaving. Takuma looked my way with a little bit of sadness in his eyes.

I looked away and Takuma followed Kaname. "Kuran, I expect your leaches to behave." Kaname smiled and was about to reply when I cut him off. "Kaname, thank you for taking care of Yuuki." I walked from behind Zero. Kaname smiled and walked to me. Like a kitten he patted my head softly, "Your welcome Lilah-san." Zero pushed his hand away and sent him a glare. "Your leaches are waiting." Kaname sent us a smile and left.

I turned to Yuuki and she nodded. "Back to duty." She jumped up onto the tree branch and left.

I turned to Zero and we was walking away. "Hey Zero!" He stopped and turned around. I ran up to him. "I'm sorry. It must feel bad to be a...vampire."

Zero looked up. The moonlight shined on us and the wind came. Zero nodded. "Yeah, it kinda is." I noticed for the first time a tattoo on his neck. It looked familiar like I've seen it before. "Did you heal Takuma?" Confused I remembered the glow. I shrugged, "Dunno, but when I was visiting, I...um held his and and apologised and a glow came."

Zero nodded, "I think you did?" I laughed. "Your joking, I'm a human, mere being, how can I do that!" Zero sighed and held out a photo. I took it and it was a family portrait. There was a man with black hair, dressed in the finest suit, muscular and fine. A women with a black wavy hair and silver highlights, in the most beautifulest dress made. She had purple eyes like me and the man had silver eyes. There were two children with them. A boy with silver hair and black streaks and a girl with black hair, purple eyes. Her hair was in pigtails. She was wearing a crimson and black dress.

What got my attention was the girl. She looked exactly like me. I looked at the back and there was writing. _Vampire Memorial. Kenyon Family. William, Therine, Aidan, and Liliane._

I stared, shocked and confused. The girl who looked exactly like me and had the same name?

"So, she looks like me and has the same name, big deal." Zero sighed and was walking away. "Zero, your forgetting the picture!" Zero waved me off.

"Zero!" I yelled. He stopped and turned around. "You regret your life." Zero glared at me. "You can live with vampirism. You can....live still. You don't have to lose everything that means so much to you. You don't have to be-"

Zero snapped. "And what do you know what matters to me. My family was taken away from me. My brother was turned into a slave by the vampire that killed my parents. you know nothing. You can't face the truth about what's right for you but also everyone else. All I did was watch. I didn't even try to stop her. I couldn't. That was my sin and this," He pointed to himself. "this, is my punishment." He turned around and continued walking.

I was shocked by his outburst. "Zero!" I called. He didn't turn around. "ZERO!" Zero was gone. I feel to my knees. Tears running down my cheek. I didn't know why I was crying. I was just crying. "I...can't." I looked at the picture, now laid a foot away. I crawled over to it and crawled underneath the nearest tree. I pulled my knees under my chin and covered my face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

* * *

**Well, I told you it was a short chapter. Well, next is Chapter 7 no?**

**Review if you please.**

**_Divine Advent_  
**


	7. Remember

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! ONLY LILIANE AND CYNTHIA.  
**

**Review, Enjoy, Go and party.**

**A dedicated chapter.  
**

The sunlight beamed on my face and I sat up when I heard footsteps. I grumbled and stood up, brushing dirt from my uniform. The bush shook and stop, watching around with cation. The bush shook again and out came Cynthia. I sighed and looked in my pocket. _The picture._ It wasn't in my pocket, I searched around and found it under a dead flower. As I gently lifted the flower up, the flower stood up, it's brown petals turning white and it's leaves green.

"So, you can heal?" Cynthia asked. I shrugged and remember when Takuma was up and healed. "Maybe." I showed her the picture ans she gasped. "She looks like you, like she is you." I grabbed the picture left, leaving Cynthia confused.

**XOX**

I tip-toed through the halls. Not wanting to get caught. It was 1:30 and there's no point going to class. I turned the corner and saw the library. I made a quick dash and walked inside. The library was filled with shelves that touched the ceiling. Stairs went up to another level of the library. I walked up to a shelf, tracing my hand on the books' spine. I looked through the shelves and books and saw what I was looking for.

_KENYON FAMILY KILLED_

_WHERE'S THE CHILDREN!_

_LILIANE AND AIDEN KENYON MISSING_

_KENYON ACCIDENT: 2 KILLED, 2 MISSING_

I scanned through the old newspaper articles. I looked at one and read the article.

**_On October 21, 1995, five on this same day when Pureblood Liliane Amarrisa Keyon was born, murder was set. A group of Level Es and two __Kasalanan. The assault came at 11:11 a.m. at night. William and Therine were brutally tortured and killed. While Aiden and Liliane went missing._**

I set the newspaper down. I sighed and walked over to the couch. Halfway there pain shot through my skull. I bent down, holding my head in pain.

_*flashback starts*_

_"Liliane!" A boy ran up to me, almost tackling me down. "Icjhijo! Your going to ruin my dress!" I pouted. He smiled and sighed. "Sorry, sorry! but I want to show you something!" He grabbed my hand and we walked up a small hill. He covered my eyes and when we got there he let go. I gasped. The sunset was magic with the dark blue sky. I turned around and hugged him._

_"Thank you!" I said he smiled. I let go and faced the sunset. "It's for your birthday. Your three anyways." A small pair of arms went around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulders. "Liliane?" he asked. "Hm.."_

_"When we grow up, were gonna get married here, because I love you!" I looked at him. His smiled was from ear to ear. I nodded. "Yeah! It's gonna be huge!" He nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I stared at him before looking away, blushing. He started blushing and it made him look more cute. "Ichijo, you look cute when you blush!" he blushed even more and I started giggling. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "Come one, Therine- sama will get mad!"_

_I laughed and we raced down the hill._

_*flashback ends*_

I opened my eyes, looking around. I sighed when no one was around. I looked at the time on my phone. 1:45. Sighing I reached the couch and sat down. Right when I sat down, pain shot through my body.

_*flashback starts*_

_A girl with brown hair and bangs and brown eyes came running up to me. "Liliane!" I cocked my head to my right. "What?!" She breath in deeply, "Ichijo Takuma is leaving for Cross Academy!" I gasped and looked out the window. Sure enough he was with my brother in the garden, saying there last good-bye and game._

_He was walking inside and I ran looked away. "Go!" yelled Erica. I ran down the hall, Erica at my heels. I got to the stairs and saw him. "Ichijo!" I yelled. He looked my way and I ran down the stairs into his arms. He smiled, "Hey." I let go of him and unclasped my cross necklace from my neck. It had the Kenyon crest, a rose's thorns around a teardrop. He smiled and clasped it around his neck._

_I hugged him again, "I don't want you to go. Kaname-san had to go, and Ruka, Kain, and Aidou! Now you!" He chuckled and let go of me, his hands resting on my shoulders. "I promise to be back." he said. I shook my head. "No, you WILL and you PROMISE that you'll be back." He nodded. "I, Ichijo Takuma, promise to come back to you, Liliane Amarrisa Kenyon. Anyways, I did also promise something. I'll be back to marry you." Her half said, half whispered._

_I sighed and I gave him another hug. I felt warm and happy in his arms and I never wanted too let go. Tears were threatening to spill and he grinned. "Liliane, your five years old, please don't cry!" I started laughing. A voice came from behind me. "Liliane, came, it's time to sleep." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Goodbye?" I asked._

_"Goodbye, and hello." He said and he gave me a kiss. A kiss on my lips. It was a sweet kiss. It was also my first kiss, and last. He pulled away and gave me another hug. I was glad he gave me a hug. I was blushing so red. "Bye." I whispered weakly. "Bye" he whispered._

_We let go and he gave me a kiss on the hand. I turned around, looking at Erica. I ran up to her, hugging her. "Thanks." I whispered to her. She giggled a little. "What for?" I let go of her, linking our arms together. "For being my best friends, sister practically and for being here when I need you." She smiled and we walked to my room._

_I looked behind me and saw Ichijo give me a wave. I waved back and whispered, "Bye."_

_*flashback ends*_

I looked up and saw someone was here. I looked and the person there and smiled, lightly. He turned and walked my way. Reaching me he laid down next to me. "Ichijo." He looked at me. "I said promise." I smiled and I knew I had to accept. "So. I'm a vampire?"

Takuma looked at me before crawling and resting on top of me.**(A.N. Nothing gross, like how in the manga Kaname was resting on the newly vampire Yuuki. Yeah, something like that)** He looked at me, his green eyes seemed to be searching my soul. "Ichijo..." He close his eyes, taking in deep breaths. He rested his forehead on my forehead. I smiled and I slid my hand through his hair he lifted his head, smiling down on me. "Why didn't you tell me?" His smile just turned upside down.

"I know, but Kaname-sama made us swear that we won't tell." I sighed. I banged my head on the couch arm, mad and confused. I pushed him off and stood up. I walked to the door of the library and was about to open the door when someone caught my hand, hugging me from behind.

"I finally found you. After 12 years of not knowing where you were, I finally found you. And when I saw you, you were so sad, yet happy." Smiling I turned around, crossing our arms in front. "Ichijo...thanks...for not giving up." He smiled and I leaned in. Closer...closer and there. Our lips met in the middle, turning my world sweet. He gently bit on my bottom lip and I granted him entrance.

Our tongs battled for dominance. The school bell rang, loud and clear. Reluctantly I pulled away, giving him a hug. And good timing, because the library door opened reveling our hug, not kiss. I head the door slam open and I pulled away slightly. A group of girls....no a hallway of boys, and girls looked our way. I sweat dropped as the girls were blowing mad steam.

"Um...Ichijo...it's time to go...NOW!" We ran up the step, the girls in heed. I found a door and we ran inside. It was a door to the garden and even worst, more people. And when they saw me and Ichijo holding hands....yeah. "Ichijo! RUN!" We sprinted to the Moon Dorm and Aidou was there.

Once in my life, I was happy. "Aidou help us!" He thought for a moment, every moment the fan girls were running closer. "No." he said. "What?!" I yelled. "No." he said, grinning. I smiled and whispered in his ear. "As daughter of the late William and Therine Kenyon, I order you to help me." Aidou was wide eye and nodded. Takuma sighed and we ran inside the Moon Dorm. Aidou whistled to the girls and they stared, drooling and squealing alike.

"Hello girls, am I in the middle of something, as why your here?" Aidou asked in his, playboy voice**(A.N. Funny. Sorry!)** The girls squealed, reaching to touch the "god" Aidou. He walked away, leaving the girls to follow him.

As soon as they were out of sight I stepped outside, leaning on the door frame. I saw them bask in Aidou "glory" and started laughing. Takuma came out sitting on the Dorm steps. She patted the spot next to him and I followed and sat. I watched the sunset and I bit my finger in frustration. Not knowing, I smelled blood on my finger and pulled it out. My vampire teeth grew in and my senses have grown.

Takuma grabbed my finger, inspecting my bite mark and kissed it, healed. I rested my head on my shoulder and sighed. "So...now what?" He shrugged and I stood up. I looked up to the sky and looked back to Takuma. Raising I beckoned him up. Confused he took my hand. "Come on, we have SO much to talk about!" Takuma smiled and spilled everything. "So, Erica, you remember her. Well she lives in New-York..."

**XOX**

**In the someplace we may(or may not) know a meeting is set...**

**Name: **Liliane Amarrisa Kenyon  
**Age: **17  
**Race: **Vampire  
**Class: **Pureblood, Kenyon family  
**Info: **Taken at the age of 5. Parents died and brother is still missing. Currently in Cross Academy with Kaname Kuran and Ichijo Takuma. Connected to Night Class. Yuuki Cross connected to Liliane Amarrisa Kenyon and Kaname Kuran. Zero Kiryuu connected to everyone. Engaged to.....

"Your mission is to get Liliane Amarissa Kenyon back. Healthy and in good shape(condition). She must be here in two weeks and I'll be checking in everyday for a report. You will have a new identity. Your new name is Jay-jay it number62?" said a deep voice.

"Understood." The teen turned and was about to walk out when he heard an order. "Let Aiden Kenyon out." Nodding he left the room.

* * *

**Long night. A long night indeed. I'm so tired and I want to add on but this is all I can do. I probably won't post my next chapter until next week or a week after. My week is busy with appointments and rehearsals and everything like friends hang-out.**

**And before I shut up I want to dedicate this chapter to my real life friends Erica and for her last minute telling of being in this story(it was so fun ;]) and I kinda got to say this story is based on life experience of everyone I know.**

**Confusing so summing up, it's based on someones life. And everyone in between.**

**Okay I'll shut up.**

**_Divine Advent_  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! ONLY LILIANE AND CYNTHIA.  
**

**Review, Enjoy, Go and party.**

**Normal Pov**

Lilah woke up, smiling and excited. Even after getting in trouble for barely...not going to classes was harsh, it was kinda worth it. Lilah swung her legs over the bed and looked out the window. She saw Zero staring back up at her. She made a temp to wave at him but he quickly left. She left the window, grabbed her uniform, her towel, and make-up and headed to the bathroom.

**XOX**

She made her way to Yuuki's dorm and knocked on the door. Yori opened it and placed a finger to her lip. Lilah nodded and sneaked inside. The slowly walked over to Yuuki's snoring bed and got into position. Yori held up a finger. _1....2.....3....JUMP!_

They jumped on her bed, screaming, jumping around yelling. Yuuki sprung out of bed, surprised and knocking them over. Yuuki ran around the room, "THERE'S A FIRE! GET OUT THERE'S A FIRE! OH MY FREKING GOSH! THERE'S A FI-" She stopped screaming. She stared as Lilah and Yori were rolling on the floor, laughing. She pouted and got her clothes and went to change in the bathroom, leaving them to die laughing.

**Liliane's Pov**

After the Yuuki wake-up I left to go and greet our new Cross Academy.....actually two new Cross Academy students. I am walking down the hall, again skipping class. I walked by the window and I noticed a black SUV pull into the gates. I saw as a silver hair and black hair came out. One of them looked familiar, but I walked it off. A voice came out of the speakerphone. It was Aidou....Aidou? "ATTENTION GIRLS! IF YOU FIND LILIANE KENYON AND BRING HER TO CLASS YOU CAN GET A FREE DATE WITH ME!" I froze. A moment a later I heard screaming and footsteps.

"I hate you Aidou." I whispered and looked up. A group of girls pointed my way. "Better start running..." I said. The girls started screaming and they ran towards me. "YOU GIRLS ARE FREKING HORRIBLE!" I yelled and ran the other way.

**Time skip...Lunch Time : ]**

I looked around and saw Yori and Yuuki sitting at a table. I walked over their way, getting glares by the school girls. After the announcement I ran into Yori and she helped me hide, in so somehow it was the headmaster's office and Yori won a date with Aidou! "Yay..." I whispered and smiled. I made my way over and sat on the table behind Yuuki. "Lilah-san, how are you after...um.....you know what." I sighed and looked down. I looked over to Yori and she was smiling all big and all.

"Yori, are you mad at me?" I asked. She shook her head. "No. I'll go and it'll be over." I jumped off and grabbed her hand. "I'm really sorry and please forgive me." I said.

I forgive you. " she said. I sighed and sat back on the was silent for a couple minutes as they ate. I already ate my food so I looked around for the two new students. With no sighting I walked away onto the soccer field.

I brought out the soccer balls and started kicking them one at a time into the goal. A few went in and a few went out. After minutes of kicking and running I sat down in the middle of the feild and looked up into the blue sky. A cool breeze came and I closed my eyes.

_*flashback starts*_

_"William, darling, she said her first word!" a women said. A man ran up to the crib and picked up baby Liliane. "Therine, what did she say?" William whispered._

_Therine thought and baby Liliane spoke again. "Dad..da.....Mo...mom...momig." William and Therine laughed, getting curiosity from the 5 years old boy at the desk. He walked over to them and smiled._

_"Aiden, would you like to hold her?" Aiden nodded. Carefully they gave her to him and he carefully held her. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Momig?" Aiden chuckled._

_"No, I'm Aiden...Ai....den...." She smiled again, "Ai.......wen?" Aiden shook his head._

_William looked at his watch and gently carried Liliane to her crib. "Come on, it's almost 6:00. Come Aiden." Aiden followed his father out of the room, looking at baby Liliane before leaving. "Good night, Liliane."_

_*flashback ends*_

I opened my eyes and heard the bell ring for class. I stood up and walked to the lunch area. "Who knew someone can remember that far back?" I said out loud. I walked past the forest outline and heard a noise. I looked around and saw that same black hair boy. I stared at his figure in the trees and he stared back at me.

"Hey..." I said weakly. It was as if his stare was sucking the life away from me. He jumped down and walked my way. I stood in place as he was standing right in front of me. He gently grabbed my hand and kissed it. _What the frek! What's his problem, beat him up!!! _a voice said from my head.

"Name's Jay-jay, but Jay is alright." I nodded. I pulled back my hand and walked a couple steps. I looked behind me and he was still there."Your gonna get in trouble if you stay." _I hate you Liliane._ That voice.

He ran next to me and we walked in totally silence. "I hate school..." I whispered. It was silent for a couple moments. "Me too."

**XOX**

**After school.....you know what.**

I agreed to Crossover duties...or what ever their called. So here I am....trying to push back the mob of girls trying to touch the "Gods and Goddesses of Cross Academy. "Yuuki! WHERE THE FREK IS ZERO!" I yelled. A man walked to me and I looked at him. It was Jay and he was standing behind me, leaning on my shoulder. "I don't think this a great time...." I yelled and he shrugged. "Move back you Day Girls. I'." His eyes darkened and a creepy aura covered him.

Thankfully the Day Girls backed off,well, until the gates opened. They went berserk and I tried again to hold them back. I looked over to Yuuki and she was being "kiss kiss, cuddle cuddle" with Kaname. "YUUKI!" I yelled and she blushed.

The girls began to shove and I got knocked over, off my feet. I fell back and I waited for impact but a pair of arms caught me. I opened my eyes, expecting Ichijo but it was Jay. I was only inches away from his mouth and I could feel his breath, sending tingles all over my body. He lifted me up, his arms still around my waist. Takuma ran up to me, "Are you okay?" Jay let go and gave Takuma a glare. "Thanks for catching Liliane." Takuma gave him a glare back.

I looked around and noticed everyone looking our way. I gave Takuma a small push and he gave me a confused look. "You need to get to class, actually ALL OF YOU! GET TO CLASS." I yelled. They oblidged, even Kaname. Takuma stood for a few moment before Zero came from who-knows-where and gave him a shove. "Move." His voice dark and shaky. Takuma left us and I looked away and walked towards Yuuki.

When I reached her, her eyes, confused and unbelievable. The girls began to leave, leaving it to me, Yuuki, Zero, and Jay. "Yuuki, I'm a..." Yuuki stared politely at me but I couldn't finish. Not with Zero and Jay. I pushed back sorry tears and I grabbed her hand.

we ran until I got to the soccer field. I fell to the ground, enjoying the last of the sun. Yuuki was still standing, waiting for me to speak. "Yuuki....I'm....a.." I said but stopped. Yuuki sat down and looked down at me. "Vampire..." I whispered.

She didn't say anything and I thought she didn't hear me. "Oh.." Her voice was sad and small. I laid down next to me and we looked into the golden orange sky. "Yuuki, was I kinda harsh on Ichijo. He was only caring for me but...." I was confused......was it really right?

"I don't know...why did you do all tough on him...aren't you guys like dating. " she asked. I sat up and stared at her with confusion and disbelief. "What? Rumors....duh?" I groaned and laid back down.

"I'm so...so...STUPID!" I whispered. "You ARE dating?" Yuuki asked.

I shrugged. "Well, not quite....yeah..." Yuuki sighed. "Okay."

"What about YOU and ZERO" I asked, trying to put the blushing on her.

"well...um.....I...um....yeah." She stuttered, sitting up.

I sat up and I her a side hug. "If you want him, make the first move!" I winked at her. She started blushing and I laughed.

"Come on." I said. She shook her head. "No, I think Zero likes you." I let go of her, my eyes wide.

"What?! No he doesn't. We barely know each other." I shook my head.

"Okay." She said. I sighed. She won't get it, I guess.

I heard someone coming our way and it was Jay....great. Yuuki saw him and stood up. She waved bye and a thumb up. I smacked my forehead and he stood next to me. I looked yup and Yuuki was already in school/ lunch grounds.

"Hey." I said. He sat next to me and I flopped over, onto my stomach. He flopped onto his stomach. "Sorry about earlier." He apologies. I smiled a small, sad smile.

"I'll talk to him, all of them." I looked his way and was surprised when he was only inches away. "Liliane..." I pulled away and stood up. "Don't ever do that again." With that I walked away.

**XOX**

I walked down the creepy dark halls, finding my way to class 64. I forgot my schoolbag...kinda. I looked out the window and I could see Yuuki, standing tall and proud on the girl's dorm roof. Smiling I made my way into the room. I kept the door open for.....reasons. "This is freaky,come on, it's not like the Grudge...." I whispered. I made my way to my desk and noticed it was still here.

"Strange, wouldn't it be like, somewhere in this room that I have to find...." I whispered. There was a body on the floor but I couldn't see well because of the dark. I made my way over and I place my two fingers on the throat. It was still alive. I heard it groan and sit up. "Oh my gosh." I whispered. "Liliane?" It said. It stood and walked into the moonlight.

"Zero...what are you doing here." He looked and away but I noticed his eyes. Red. I groaned and sat on a nearby seat. "Zero, you HAVE to drink your blood tablets!" I said.

He shook his head and looked my way...and kinda....in a "I want to eat you, but I know I can't" way. I stood up, walked over to him and took off my scarf. I pushed my shirt to revel my neck. I don't know what will happen with me a vampire but.... "Drink." I said.

Zero licked his lips and looked away."Zero." I whispered. He didn't look my way. "Zero. You are going to god damn drink okay. I know it's hard but you have to, for Yuuki. And me. Please." I whispered. "I'm sorry." He said.

He brushed away my air and bit into my neck. I suppressed a small moan, closing my eyes. _So, this is what people feel like, before they pass out._ I thought. I opened my eyes, blurry from the lack of blood. "Zero..." I whispered.

He let go, licking away any blood around the wound. I felt a tiny burn and heard Zero growl. I looked towards the doors and there was Takuma. _Crap...I'm dead, oh gosh, help me._

He walked our way and reached out his hand. I looked at Zero and he nodded. Wiping his mouth I let go and walked, unsteady, to Takuma. I grabbed his hand and he picked me up. Walking away I looked back at Zero but he was gone.

We made our way to the Moon Dorm, quiet, silent. He opened the door to the lobby, stares from Rima and Shiki, confused looks from Ruka, Aidou, and Kain. I looked around, half awake, half "dead". "Where are we....going?" I whispered. Takuma was quiet. Somehow he was able to open the door to his dorm and set me down on his bed. I got into his blanket and he was about to leave. "Stay." I said. My back was facing his way. "Please? Anyways, I'm kinda scared of the dark...."

I heard the door close, thinking he left I looked over my shoulders. He was standing at the bedside, unsure. I patted and side next to me and he slowly got in. He wrapped his arm around me as I clutched his shirt. "I'm sorry...for earlier." I said.

"Yeah. Remember that promise, years back," I nodded. Takuma continued, "were we serious?" I thought for a moment. _It was...until now. _

"Ichijo, were in school people now, that was a promise years back. We don't the future so, well see." I closed my eyes, unsure what to do. _Takuma? Zero? Jay. Damn.

* * *

_**Yeah so go and tell me all these things like...i don't know. I'm think about a love square.......FOUR SQUARE! Sorry. So here is Chapter 8 the hardest, most exhausting, I think can become better, lots of mistakes, I don't feel I should of posted it, chapter 9 is next now, chapter ever.**

**I know there are a LOT of confusing parts so tell me, inbox me and I'll try to explain.**

**Sorry again.**

**_Divine Advent_  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! ONLY LILIANE, CYNTHIA, JAY, AND AIDEN.  
**

**Review, Enjoy, Go and party.**

_"I am pain and healing  
_

_I wonder what's past the castle walls  
_

_I hear the knight shout while sparring_

_I see the dead man pray_

_I want everyone to open THEIR eyes_

_I am pain and healing_

_I pretend to not care, even when I do_

_I feel the warmth on my skin_

_I worry about my choices_

_I cry over him_

_I am pain and healing_

_I understand my life will never/ won't ever be perfect_

_I say I'm okay when I'm really not_

_I dream that someday my knight in shining armor will come_

_I try life and fail sometimes_

_I hope the day will come when I'll understand but for now,_

_I am pain and healing."_

_"That was great!" I smiled, big and proud. "Thank you Kaname-san!" I said. "Liliane-san, I have to go, momma is gonna get mad!" I nodded. I heard the door open and close. Sitting down a thought came in mind, What if...._

_I smelled something dead...but not really dead. I looked outside and saw Kanane's family car leave. Once it left the gates a loud and big bang echo through the castle, with screaming and glass breaking. I ran to the door when the window shattered. Daring to look back, there were 5 Level E vampires and a Kasalanan. "Well, look what we found?!" He started laughing and they followed. He stopped. "Get her." They started jumping towards me. I opened the door and ran down the hall._

_The halls were covered with dead servant, knights and vampires. I ran and turned a corner when I stopped and gasped. Servants, brutally cut and pinned to the wall. I started running, tears running down my face. I came until I heard a groan. Stopping I ran to the man, trying to get the thick metal helmet off. "Princess, take this, you'll need it. " He held out a knife as long as half my arm. I shook my head. "We have to get out of here!" I said. The Level E's were getting closer._

_He shook his head. "No, I won't make it. Go, before they go," I stayed in place. "GO!" I stood up and was about to run when something caught my skirt. I looked down and it was a servant. "Die!" I screamed, pulling out my knife I cut his hand off. "Kasalanan." I whispered. "Liliane!" I looked forwards and ran to Mom._

_I grabbed her hand and we ran, for our life, for everything. At the end of the hall, we were ambushed. Level E's jumped out of the darkness, pinning Mom down, leaving me alone. A Kasalana came out, his eyes deep red, his body cut but not dead. Mom screamed, "Liliane, go!" He scream was muffled by slurping and noticed another Kasalanan drinking her up. I looked forwards, ready to die. He raised his arms, ready to take me head, when I was knock out of the way._

_Looking up, it was Dad. He carried me in a room, and when pulled a switch, corridors. We reached halfway when they broke through. "Get them!' They roared. We raced down, down to the waterway. There was a family maid, Victoria. Dad gave me to her and she sat me in a small boat. "Dad! Aiden!" He nodded and looked back. "Go, now." Victoria nodded and let go of the rope and we slowly drifted. "Dad!" I reached out my arm and he caught it._

_"Liliane, be brave, I'm going to erase your memories, until then, your going to stay in the care of Victoria," I shook my head. "Yes, Liliane, Aiden will be alright, I promise, I'll find you again." I held up my pinky. "You pinky swear." He smiled and we pinky sweared. "Pinky swear. Now go." The door broke open and he pushed us into the currents. "Dad!" I yelled. Looking back he gave me his one last smile before preparing to fight them._

_"DAD"!_

I woke up, sweating and scared. I looked around and noticed tears running down my face. I looked down to the person next to me. His flawless skin, pale. His golden locks messy yet clean. I moved back his hair and kissed him on his forehead. "Night Ichijo." I slowly got out of bed, not wanting to wake him up. Slowly I opened the door and walked down the steps. I opened the door and walked outside. The air was crisp and clean. Taking a breath of fresh air I walked down the steps.

A song just burst in my mind. It was when Cynthia and I were outside one day.

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing  
To me with your love_

_I'm feeling all superhuman you did this to me  
A superhuman heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you_

I slowly made my way down the path to the dorms when something caught me. It was Zero. He wasn't wearing his uniform and he was carring a suitcase. Curious I made my way over to him. He seemed kinda nervous, kinda unsure. "Zero?" I asked. He looked my way and continued walking. "Stop." I ordered. He stopped. "Why are you leaving?" I pushed the topic alittle closer.

"It's better that way." I shook my head. "Zero Kiriyu, I understand your a vampire and what happened in the past. That also happened to me. The dream awoke in my mind and I cringed. "My mom and dad were brutally killed, tortured and destroyed. My brother, no where I may never know, but that doesn't stop me from living. It the monster that woke me up, but it's also an angel that saved me." I whispered.

Zero stared with his cold, scary eyes. If I wasn't me I'll be running from hell. "Zero." I forced the words out. "For Yuuki." He looked away, unsure. I knew something caught in his mind. I shoved me to the wall, pinning me with his arm. "You leach, I can't believe I was about to fall for your belief." he snarled. I gasped. His arm was pressuring my throat, "No...Zero....I...still care...for you.....no...matter what." I struggled with my words. He loosen his arm and I grabbed his arm, pulling away.

"I'm on your side, even if I'm a vampire." He pushed me away and walked back towards the Boy's Dorm. I shook my head, laughing at my victory. "Well, at least he's staying." I slid down the wall, my feet sprawled out. Sighing I stood up and walked towards the town nearby.

**XOX**

Jay opened a laptop and pressed in his user name and password.**(A.N. Make it easy, The man will be underline and Jay will be italic, and others are bold.)**

Number 62, did you find Liliane Kenyon.

_Yes. but _

But what.

_I found out that Zero Kiriyu is vampire bitten and rumors have it he has a soft spot for Liliane._

Nice, Bring Liliane, Bring Zero Kiriyu and Ichijo Takuma.

_Sorry to ask, but what are you going to do with them?_

*laughs* Why have Liliane as my bride. She'll make a great vampire hybrid. A strong, powerful, ruthless, and a leader. As for Zero, he'll pay for what he did to Shizuka and Ichijo can get us close to the council, and we'll destroy them from the inside out.

_*nods head* Interesting I would never thought about that._

Oh course. Oh and here's the other numbers

_*groans* Oh dear lord._

**Aww, I'm sorry Lucas you didn't want to see me.**

_Go frek yourself Gavin  
_

**No can do my man.**

_Go away_

**I'm gonna visit you tomo-**

**Jay just shut the la****ptop.**

_Your right Sofia._

**Hey but I didn't even fin-**

Jay shut the laptop on Gavin and opened his window. He saw Liliane walk towards the town.

_Should I?_ He shook his head. "Nah."

* * *

**Well, I guess this is short but I wanted to focus sorta on the past and Zero findings on Liliane, it's been bugging me. I know, I feel like the ending is kinda random but....now I'm thing of a triangle and pair Jay with _____. Yeah, I'm sure but I don't know how.**

**Artist: Chris Brown ft. Keri Hilson  
Song: Superhuman**

**_Divine Advent _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! ONLY LILIANE, CYNTHIA, JAY, AND AIDEN.  
**

**Review, Enjoy, Go and party.**

**LILIANE's POV**

Upon entering the town, I walked upon a busy festival. I looked around, glancing from dresses to weapons. I looked up. The stars were out, so it still must be night but late. I looked around and found a elderly lady at a store. I tapped on her shoulder. "Excuse me mam'm, what time is it?" She looked around, "Why it's 1:59, child would you like to browse our clothes." Nodding I headed inside.

"I do need some new skirts and shirts..." I thought out loud. The elderly woman came by. "I say, child, do you go to Cross Academy?" Nodding she continued "Oh, I saw two young girls and they came by asking for a girl named Liliane, I said no and they left." My mouth opened to an "O". I browsed around, grabbing skirts and shirts to buy. I walked up to the counter, "Hello dear, that will be $25.30" I thanked her and left.

I walked down the, is-it-really-THAT-crowded, street. The sounds of firework, people shouting, it rang in my ears. The smell of sweat, smoke, barbecue, and rushing blood filled my nose. I looked around, it's time for a hair cut. I spotted a barber shop and walked in. I was greeted by a cool breeze and a man. "Hello! A girl like you, what would you want?" I thought.....my hair came to my waist and I always wanted it to my shoulders but...

"I'll like it chin length, layer and wispy ends." I placed my hands up to my mouth and blew. It's an idiosyncrasy of mine...I guess.

"Okay." I placed my newly bought clothes down and sat onto the black chair. He placed a long cloth around me and began cutting. I closed my eyes, scared of my choice. Minutes later he spoke. "Your done." He brushed hair away and I opened my eyes. My hair was cut to my chin, layered and with side swept bangs. "Wow..." I touched my hair, shaking away cut hair. "Thanks, how much is it?" I asked, getting down from the chair. "Oh, it's free, it's this policy on us, many students come here, most poor and we decided it's free for Academy students.

Still I pulled out $10 and gave it to him, "It's a tip." Grabbing my stuff I left before he protested. Walking around I spotted a silver hair boy in the middle of the crowd. _Zero...no._ "Zero!" I shouted. He began walking away, "Zero!" I ran, dodging walking people, pushing some out of the way. I ran down, looking and looking until I spotted him running towards the old church. I followed but stopped when I was in sight of the church. "No.." I couldn't go.

Memories of Ichijo and that Kasalanan filled my mind. "Zero!" I yelled. The silver hair boy appeared but it wasn't Zero. He had black highlights, like lightning bolts. "Who are you?" I asked. He gave me a wild grin and laughed.

"You don't even know your own BROTHER?!" He yelled. I gasped, "Aiden?" He nodded and I had this urge to run and hug him, but I stopped. "Hey." I quietly said. Awkward pause. My bags were damaged but still durable. "I haven't seen you in ever and all you say is hey? Some greeting." I chuckled and gave him a tight hug. I pulled away and kicked the dirt below. "So..." He looked around, scared. "We have to go."

I turned around, looking into the dark forest. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be here alone, you don't know what will happen." Before I could turn around, Aiden gagged me with a clothe and held me in a head lock. I tried to pull his arm away but he was to strong. _I can't be....lieve.....I'm...going.....to..die. _The breath slowly left me, my vision blurry from the lack of oxygen, soon it was pitch black.

**XOX**

**Ichijo's Pov**

I could hear the everyday screaming of Ruka and Aidou, and that was my wake up call. I groan and patted the side next to me. There should of been a body but all I felt was blankets. I shot up and looked around. The night was dark, but the disturbance wasn't. I groaned and leaned back onto the wall. "Damn." I whispered, banging my head. "Damn." I got out of bed, not minding to change clothes and opened my door. The whole Dorm was chaotic, Ruka and Aidou screaming while Shiki and Rima posing, KAin taking the pictures. I walked across the hall to be stopped in my tracks by a icicle...I wonder who?

"Oh my gosh! That went through the wall!" I screamed. "Aidou. Ruka. Stop or I'll report to Kanana-sama." They stopped, but Aidou, being the smart...butt one continued. "Or what? You cry to your girlfriend? Because last time I remembered she left you while you were sleeping." I wanted to kill AIdou so badly but I thought against it. "Go to hell." I said, with the nicest smile I can bring up.

Everyone froze in their tracks like Kanane would, staring them all down. I looked around, just in case and walked over to the couch. On the table nearby was the next manga chapter for 'Until Death Do Us Part'**(A.N. I'm reading it right now and no, nothing sexual. It's about a girl that could see into the future and a blind man, a technology man, and a organization working together to save her from both the Yakuza (I think) and the nation's underworld.) **Gasping I picked it up. "Yay! Today's a lucky day....maybe I should get a lottery ticket?" I asked out loud. I began reading when something came into mind. _Why did she leave. _

Forcing myself to tear apart from the book I wandered outside.

"Where oh where could she be, where oh where could she be...." I half sang half said.

Looking around I noticed Yuuki. "Yuuki-san!" I yelled. She looked around, seeing me she waved and ran my way. "Oi, Takuma-san, what do you need?" I looked around, "Have you seen Liliane?" I asked. Yuuki, who was thinking, shook her head.

Nodding I left her. _What about her dorm...she might be there....but...then again she might not._

"Come on Ichijo, it's not like the devil lives there....but...you never know."

**XOX**

**Jay; Third person  
(A.N. I couldn't make it clear last time so here another talking one the computer, moment.)**

Jay paced back and forth in his dorm. "Crap, come on Jay, just tell them your plan...it's no biggy right?" He said out loud.

Taking in a deep breath, Jay got out his laptop, typed in his user name and password, and waited it to load. The screen turn blue, before faces appeared on the screen.

"Hey, why you'd call?" asked Gavin. Jay became quiet. _Should I...._ "Lucas?"

Shaking his head, Jay spoke, "Hey, Gavin, link me with Number 1." Nodding Gavin began typing away. Moments later the screen became black and then a dark face appeared.

"What is it, Number 62?"

"I have a plan." Jay began to explain.

"I have this idea, what if I use Yuuki Cross to my advantage and....get close to Liliane and then, BAM, take her down."

'Number 1' was quiet and Jay thought it was a horrible plan. "Good thinking Number 62. Continue with the plan but don't get TOO close to Cross."

Jay shook his head in disbelief. "Don't worry." 'Number 1' shook his head and the screen went blank, then Gavin's and Sofia's faces.

"So....guess what!" Gavin said excitedly.

"What?"

"Okay, Sofia," Gavin started, pointing to Sofia, "told me that Number 1's real name was......Taylor!" Gavin started cracking up, leaving Jay and Sofia confused.

"Yeah...okay...um....good luck Sofia. Bye"

"Wait! I'm go-" Jay closed the screen and looked out the window. He noticed a figure carrying another figure. Looking closer Jay was surprised. "Aiden.....what's he doing here with Liliane, he's not suppose to be seen." Sighing, Jay left the room to have a "man-to-man" talk.

**XOX**

Jay caught up to the vampire and stepped into his ride. "Why are you out?! Cross-san is going to kill you and Number 1 won't be happy." Jay warned, looking around. Aiden shoved Liliane over to Jay and took off. "Sorry!" he whispered.

Takuma came from behind, placing his hand on Jay's shoulder. "Why is Liliane with you?" Jay thought quick. "Um.....I found her on the edge of town, and I knew it was dangerous so I decided to bring her back, instead of leaving her.

Takuma slowly nodded his head, "Well, may I take her, she needs rest. I'll place her belonging in Kaname-sama's room, for safe keeping." Jay was reluctant before giving her to him. Jay walked away, _Soon, you Liliane won't be a vampire anymore, no, our mother werewolf._

**XOX**

**Takuma's POV**

I held her in my arms, carrying her bags also. I looked down unto her sleeping figure and continued walking to the Moon Dorm. I noticed she cut her hair. "To go along with the Rebel Princess. A nickname you might remember." I said. I slowly opened the dorm door, getting worried looks from everyone. Placing a smile on my face I kinda explained. "She okay, Jay found her on the edge of town like this....so I'll just bring her here to sleep."

I walked up the stairs into my room, closing the doors. I set her down and placed her clothes aside. "Damn you Liliane, why can't you be like Kaname-sama and be chill and relaxed." I whispered. I heard her moan and I slowly laid next to her, slowly brushing away her new bangs. "I'm sorry.....Ichijo." She whispered. I stopped, not sure if she was dreaming or not.

"It's okay."

* * *

**Okay, kill me for the cheesy or, plain ending, I got tired of making a great ending and so...yeah. I noticed I haven't really put into Guardian duties for Liliane......but, she's the rebel. So what can I saw?**

**Did you enjoy it? Because I really like this chapter for no reason what so ever. And for that, COOKIES!**

**Enjoy the Cookies (^-^)#**

**Shadow Minipulation  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! ONLY LILIANE, CYNTHIA, JAY, AND AIDEN.  
**

**Review, Enjoy, Go and party.**

Liliane woke up to the sound of crashing 'cars' and screaming people. Looking around she got up, opened the door and a blast of cold air came by. Apparently Yuki decided to come by and Aidou was being a sun of a jerk and decided to...play.

"Aidou, what are you doing?" she asked, yawing and wiping tears away. She slowly made my way down the stairs. Aidou glanced away, his ice quickly reducing. Shaking her head she smacked Aidou on his head. "Kya, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head.

Liliane put her arms around Yuki, protectively. "Because you hurt poor Yuki and," she gave Aidou a harsh look, whispering to him she continued, "if Kaname-san found out, he'll beat you into the dark, fiery pits into hell." Liliane shoved him away, shoving Aidou into the floor. Gasping and laughing Liliane turned to Yuki. She wiped away her happy tears and held out her hand. Yuki took it and the walked over to the couch.

"So, why are you here?" I asked. Yuki was quiet. "It's Zero huh." I said. Looking around I noticed the time. "Pretty early I mean it's like, 12:58." She smiled and got up. "Um.....come to class." I was confused for a moment and sighed. "I guess, I have to tell the teach that I'm in the Night Class. I thought Cross-san told them already...*groans* uh." I walked back to Takuma's room and go changed, one last, confusing time.

Done, we made our way back.

**XOX**

As we walked back to the lunch area, I got glares, stares and faces from everyone, except Jay, and Yori. I poked Yuki softly. "Where's Zero?" I whispered. She looked away. "That's why I need you to go and get him. He won't listen to me." Sighing I looked away. We made it through the stares to the guys dorm. "Sure."

I walked up the steps, echos here and there. I was surprised how clean it was. "Whoa. Okay.....56....56....56......where's room 56?" I whispered. Looking down the hall I found it. I held up my fist to knock but I couldn't. "What if he kills me?" I asked myself. I placed my hand down and opened the door, slowly. "Zero.....I know your mad but...please come back to class." I begged. I heard a grunt and the bed squeak.

"Zero." I poked my head inside. "Oh my gosh...ZERO!" I yelled. His forehead was wet and he was sweating. Small crack were forming on his hand. "Damn....you need a drink." I sat on his bed, resting his head on my lap. I cut my wrist with a knife nearby and placed it near his mouth. The blood dripped onto his mouth, he licked it away. Slowly he lifted his head, grabbing my arm and drinking to his fill.

I closed my eyes, praying Yuki didn't come to check. "Ze....ro..." My voice was cracked. I opened my eyes and gently tugged at my arm. "That's enough.....please...stop." I whispered softly. He let go, weak. The cracks on his hand were slowly fading. I rested my my forehead on his forehead, quiet and thinking.

_*flashback*_

_"I want you to forget everything." William said. I raised my eyebrow, "Why?" I asked. Looking around we were in the middle of a lake, dad rowing away. I watched as we sailed into the under leaves of a willow tree. The water rippling and night sky filled with bright white dots. I could find the Little Dipper and Big Dipper. Oryan's belt and Hercules. Looking at Dad his face of worry was something not to brush away._

_"Papa...is everything....alright?" He smiled at me, but it never reached his eyes. "Your not." I whispered. He shook his head and we sat in silence. "Liliane, I'm thinking on arranging a marriage to Lucas Mineral. It's something that would make Papa proud and I think you'll like him."_

_I huffed and crossed my arms. "No, because I like Ichijo." Dad stared wide eye at me and I grew nervous under his stare. "You a.....a....a PUREBLOOD with a ARISTOCRAT?! Nonsense, over my dead body will you like him." I clutched my skirt, tear threatening to fall. "but....Papa...I love him." I closed my eyes, feeling arms wrap around me. "It's okay....it's okay." Relaxing underneath his arms I fell asleep."_

_*end flashback*_

I opened my eyes and noticed I was on the floor. Looking up so was Zero. I guess I took him with me. I heard running and groaning. Looking at Zero his eyes blinked open, looking around the room he noticed me and stood up. The door flew open at the moment and showed a worried and scared Yuuki. I helped me up and lightly tapped my head. I opened my mouth to talk but Zero grunted.

"What took you so long, it's like...... 1:30." I felt my jaw drop. "Wow....I'm sorry Yuuki." She shook her head and grabbed my hand, ignoring Zero. "Come on P.E. is in like, half an hour and we have to get there past the student, take the laps and pick the right horse and all." I pulled my hand away. "Go...I'll catch up."

She nodded and left.

Turning my eyes met with Zero. I held his gaze as I slowly walked over to him, our faces only centimeters away. "Zero...why didn't you tell me about this." He looked away. I slowly touched his cheek and I felt him flinch at my touch. He closed his eyes, a peaceful look. I let our foreheads touch and I was caught up into the moment I didn't notice the footsteps.

"Zero...please don't leave me." I whispered and I captured his lips in mine. Feelings overwhelmed me. Anger, sadness, passion, lust, fear, everything. His tongue begged for an opening and I granted it. Our tongues crashed, fighting over dominance. I moaned into his kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, also caught in the moment. I heard a gasp and I pulled away, turning my back.

At the door way was a shocked Yuuki and Takuma. I thought about explaining but I didn't. I couldn't. "I'm sorry..." I whispered, looking away. I heard running and footsteps running after. Looking up it was Yuuki and Zero. Now it was Takuma and me.

"Ichijo I...I can ex-"

"No you can't."

I felt my heart crack and shatter. It was smooth sailing but now, why now?

"Why...I thought...I knew you were the one."

I looked up, confused. "The...one?"

He nodded. "The one, the one I'll spend my life with, the one who will take care of me like I'll protect you."

I felt tears flood my mind. "I guess you were wrong."

"I guess I was." He laughed. "And everyone were saying this and that, and me, me being such a dumb ass shook them away. Because this." He turned to walk away. Taking one last look at me he said the guilty words, "You were going to break my heart."

The words shook in my head. _You were going.....you were going to........YOU were going to break my heart."_

**XOX**

"Yuuki! Wait!" Zero shouted. Yuuki stopped, giving him glares. "Stop? Stop what?! Why don't you go back to your little make out session with Liliane, I'm sure she'll be happy. I don't know? A threesome with Takuma and Liliane and you? Would that be 'like totally awesome' to you?" Yuuki shouted.

Zero, shocked and angry shook his head. "I'm sorry Yuuki! I can't wait until you clear this up with Kaname AFTER you went sleeping with him! I can't wait forever!" Yuuki was in disbelief.

"No but you weren't patient to wait a little long."

"What?!" Zero shout.

"I WAS GONNA TELL YOU I LOVED YOU!" Yuuki screamed, tears already falling.

Zero stood, shocked and unprotected from her outburst. Slowly walking forwards he was about to touch her when a hand shoved him away. Zero glared at Jay as he picked up the crying Yuuki. Walking away Jay said his threat.

"Don't you EVER talk to Yuuki. Or go NEAR her."

**XOX**

Liliane fell to her knees, every second her heart shattering into another million pieces.

"No....." The pain came and it was overwhelming.

"No...." Her head started throbbing as she broke down into tears.

"NO!" She screamed. Looking around frantically she ran out of the room at top speed.

She didn't stop, she wasn't thinking or express emotion but only did she stop at a cliff did she smile.

**-0-**

Zero looked up to a person jump by. "Liliane." He whispered. Jumping after her he hid behind a bush as she stopped at a cliff.

**0_0**

The light was burnt out of her eyes. Her glowing purple was now dull and boring. "Nobody is needed. Nobody is wanted." She looked down, swaying in the wind.

"Die." Liliane turned around and fell back, closing her eyes on the world. Goodbye to the cruel world. To the horrible tragics and finally to a world of bliss and from the person jumping after her.

* * *

**Yeah I know, sad and damn is she getting suicidal....sorry if it's a horrible chapter, but review anyways on how there's mistakes or how it was so mary-sue(iI hope not) or how it can do better but it's still great. Yeah, blog it out and I'll be grateful.**

**So I probably won't be review for weeks because I'll be in New York for this half week and next week. PLUS I have dance classes 5 times a week so yeah...hecktect. Oh and piano Thursday or Friday so yeah.....pretty packed.**

**_Divine Advent_  
**


	12. Life or Death

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!  
**

**Review, Enjoy, Go and drink.....no go and pray that everything is alright.**

**In this chapter I'm gonna go back to the real world and Liliane's mind. So just to make it kinda, I hope easier, I'll have Liliane's mind italic and the real world normal. Initials L'sM. and RW. Yeah, some help.  
**

**Liliane's mind**

_It was so dark. The blindness was like a monster, scary yet fake. I stood on my feet, brushing dirt from my skirt. Looking around it was just me, myself, and I. I'm here . Praying But That doesn't go. Every time I say God's name my throat seems to burn as if on fire and I feel lightheaded. I can't believe faith gave up on me. _

_"Well of course faith gave up on you, you stupid vampire."I yelled out. It echoed back and forth ringing in my ear._

_I walked further into the dark, whispers here and there, but nothing else. _

_"Of course faith gave up on you, your suicidal, bringing your lover down and almost killing both of you," I whispered. _

_Zero. Takuma. Yuki. I knew damn well Yuki loved Zero, and Zero knew damn well Takuma loved me. And, yet, we both didn't know we were in love with each other. Now jogging forward, I heard a whisper greater than the others._

_"Come, my child. Come here, Child of the Night." _

_Reluctant, I slowly walked forward, my eyes blinded by a wall of light._

**The real world...**

Zero clung onto the rock wall, holding Liliane in his arms. "Crap...you're gonna damn pay for this," he gritted between his teeth, referring to the current situation.. He was able to get Liliane on a rock floor. Gasping for air he listened for a heartbeat. It was there, but faintly. "Damn...damn it." Zero cursed. He picked her up, swung her over his shoulder, and proceeded to climb the rock wall.

About 50 feet from the top, his vampire senses picked up some voices. "Hey, did you see Jay carry Yuki Cross there? They are like, the most wanted couple to hook up. Poor Zero.."

"Hey!" The people looked over, showing a few Day class girls. "Oh my fu-"

"Help us get up from here!" Zero yelled, giving the Day class a dash to get help. Zero looked over his shoulders and continued up. _You better be alright. Liliane._

"Please."

**L'sM.**

_The light cleared, and there, standing in the distance in front of me, was an altar. The altar was surrounded by candles that were all lit. Some were big, while others were smaller and set nearer to the floor. The altar itself had its own candles. The general surroundings of this altar appeared to be similar to a large shield of fire. Down the middle was a walkway, leading to the center of the ring right before the altar.__"Come, stand in the middle." The voice said._

_I didn't want to, feeling safe, but my feet moved to the middle, a beam of light shining down on me. "My Liliane, it's nice to see you." I spun around until my eyes met with those of a familiar color._

_"Dad?"_

**RW**

Help finally came and Zero got stuck in a nearby hospital. He looked over to his left side. Liliane was there, sleeping. She was hooked up to an IV bag and a heart monitor. He looked up, counting the holes in the ceiling. _One, two, three, four..._ he sighed and closed his eyes. It was all his fault. He knew she loves Takuma yet.....he still loved her. Strange.

"Isn't she like my sister?" he asked himself.

"Technically, yes, but that didn't stop you from kissing her, did it now?" Zero looked up to see a special vampire face.

"Kuran, nice to see you. And I'm sorry I wasn't really talking to you so you can leave now and leave me in peace."

Kaname took a step forward. "Or _pieces_," He snarled, and in a flash he was beside Zero, choking him.

"You dare hurt my dear Yuki, you worthless little piece of shit. I'll burn you face off first, your scream, will be _much_ pleasurable. Now what about this idea, I'll beat you with damn holy whips and beat them against your back, your back smocking with hurt and I'll kill you slowly and painfully."

Zero squirmed under his grasp, if only he can get his arms free. Kaname snarled and punched his face, dislocating his jaw. Healing put it back in place, yet Zero's eyes were blinded with spots of black;his lungs were on fire, burning for need of oxygen.

But Kaname didn't stop. "She's depressed and is now suicidal, I _HAVE_ to watch her every moment because next this you know she'll jump off a cliff and, I won't be able to save her."

Kaname let go of him and Zero gasped, taking deep breaths of much needed air.

"She...wasn't...the..only...one," Zero squeezed out. Kaname looked over and smiled. Walking over he stood next to her, facing Zero's way. Gently brushing away fallen strands, he smiled. Zero stiffen at the touch of Kaname's hand.

"The world is such a cruel place," Kaname said, his eyes far and lost. Zero flinched at the coldness and emptiness in his voice.

"It is," he replied.

***X***

**  
**Jay walked over to the sleeping, tear-faced Yuki. Jay felt a pang of guilt go through him. _What's this feeling...._

Jay's eyes looked down on her face.

"Zero!" Jay looked around but there was no Zero.

"Zero! Come here!" Yuki shouted.

"Yuki, your just dreaming." He replied.

"_NO_! _YOU'RE WRONG_ _ZERO-KUN_!" Yuki grabbed onto Jay's hand, pulling him down on top of her.

"Yuki....stop."Jay looked away, trying to get up.

"Please don't say that" She whined, pulling him close. Her eyes were still closed, asleep and hiding the truth from her eyes. She pulled his head to her, almost kissing him.

"Kiss me." Jay was blushing, unsure.

"_PLEASE! _Kiss me!" Jay knows he shouldn't take advantage of her at this moment.....but....the plan ould still work....sorta. _I'll think about that later but now._ Jay smiled.

"Of course Yuki-chan." He roughly kissed her lips, keeping an unconscious Yuki wanting more.

**L'sM**

_"Dad?"_

_"Hey, darling." Liliane walked slowly before running into his arms. _

_"Why did you leave me, you promised.....you'll never leave me." She broke into a fit of sobs and tears. _

_"Shhhh...I know, but look at you, you're what now? 17, wow!"_

_I smiled and nodded into his chest. "So where am I?" she said, breaking apart to wipe away her tears. "You, my dear, is on the verge of life or death."_

_I nodded and looked around to take in her bearing again__._****_I nodded and looked around to get my bearings again. There were two roads, why I hadn't noticed them before, I didn't know. Both felt like death, but one gave off a feeling of life, while the other gave off a feeling of... nothingness. Looking back for my dad, I found no one there._

_"Great right when I need you." Liliane sat down, running her hands through her hair. A light shone on her and she looked up, feeling some what peaceful._

_"Dear child, it's your time. Chose one: Life or Death."_

**RW**

A long beep could be heard from next to Kaname. Surprised, both men looked at each other. "No," Zero whispered. Suddenly, a mass of nurses came running into the room, carrying an oxygen mask and a defibrillator. They pushed Kaname out of the way, ready to do their job.

They charged up the pads as Zero and Kaname looked away. "Clear." a nurse said.

On cue, another placed the charged pads to her now bare torso right high, left low.

Still nothing.

"Clear." And another shock.

The screen beeped for a few seconds but when it seemed it was alright, it went blank.

A couple of nurses started forcing Zero and Kaname out of the room. Zero looked back over his shoulders to the dead girl.

"Liliane."

**L'sM**

_"I don't know.....I don't know. I never thought of death to be like this." She laughed alittle and looked up._

_"Yes, but you have a choice, not others have. So?"_

_"I guess I made my choice."_

_"What would that be?"_

_"..." Her voice got cut off when another voice came through, giving her another light of chance._

_"Liliane..."_

_She closed her eyes. Is it really....._

_"Zero..."_

_She opened her eyes, now confidence filled._

_"I choose..."_

_"Yes, my dear child?"_

_"I choose..."

* * *

_**Well that's it I guess. I'm done, and yes, the ending sucks but I want it like that, so I'm okay. So, I have a question, would you readers rather have this story Takuma/Liliane or Zero/Liliane?**

**_Divine Advent_**

**^^)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer! I do not own Vampire Knight!**

**R&R!**

_Breathing out, I said that magic word. "Life."_

_"Why?"_

_I thought for a moment, "A man...can live with hate and die, but a daughter cannot live with regrets and perish." _

_"Goodbye, Liliane."_

_Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes. "Goodbye, Papa."  
_

**RW**

It was only a few minutes and the nurse came out. Kaname ran up to her, while Zero stayed sitting. "Is she alright," The nurse rubbed, her glasses before responding. "She is in a stable condition but it might take time for her to wake up." Kaname and Zero let out a held in sigh. The nurse continued, "We were able to save her before anything bad can happen." Zero stood up and limped over to her.

"May I go and see her?" He asked. She nodded her head and Zero limped in. He stopped at her bedside. She looked a little more pale, but beautiful as ever. He walked to her left side, pulled up a chair and sat down. Gently stroking her hair he whispered, "Please, wake up. I'm here now." He looked over and stared at the clock. _6:06 _

He placed his head next to her, holding on tight. Closing his eyes, sleep took over.

**^^)**

Stirring, she woke up.

**^^P**

I tried to open my eyes and when I did I saw a wall of yellow and white. I tried to cover my eyes, but my left hand was stuck. Looking, I saw Zero's face. Gently moving away his bangs, his eyes shot open.

"Zero...." My voice was cracked and quiet, "Let go."

He lifted his head, looked at me, and pulled me close. "You're okay." I closed my eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"Yeah. I'm back."

He let go of me. Stroking my face. I closed my eyes. "Zero...what happened?" I asked, tearing away from his loving feel. He was quiet. Looking at his face, I gently moved his head so our eyes meet. "Zero. What happened."

He's still quiet. Giving up I tried to remember. I closed my eyes, tears falling down my cheek. I looked up at him. "Do you like me?" I asked. He looked at me, surprised at my question, but then thoughtful.

"I wish I can say no."

"I wish I can say that too," I whispered.

Looking down, I shook my head and wiped away my tears with my arm. "Stupid hospital gown." I heard a light chuckle and smile. That smile quickly faded. "What about....you know."

I got up and gently placed my feet on the floor. Testing my footing I walked to the window. Looking out there was a wall of trees, some close together, some apart. I watched as a woman wheeled down an older lady in a wheelchair into the forest, stopping at a slightly hidden grove. I opened the window, a breeze wrapping it's arm around me. I shuddered, wrapping my arms close.

"It's freezing here."

"You shouldn't be cold, you know, it's like 96 degrees." I looked at him and noticed sweat beads on his forehead.

He walked over at me and reached for my face. As soon as his fingers touched, they were gone.

Confused I looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"You're cold. Like snow. And pale." I shook my head.

"Aren't we always pale." The thought of how I thought vampires to be snow white pale, when looking at Kaname, completely normal.

He reached for my fingers and grabbed my hand. I felt him flinch at our touch.

I felt his warm hand, his large palm. Yet, it wasn't perfect. Almost like something is stopping it's perfection. I pushed away from him as someone came in. He stopped and glared at Zero. I looked away, embarrassed by his presence. I sat on a seat near the window.

Zero stared ta him and said in a low voice. "Takuma." The name made the hairs on the back of my neck raise. I kept my eyes on the elderly sitting, talking, enjoying the outsides.

"May you please leave us, Kiryu." My head shot to his face. He was staring right at me. Zero hesitated, but he left.

Our eyes stayed on each other before I looked away. My heart was pounding in my chest and my breath was uneven.

I heard footsteps, the silence killing me.

"I'm so-"

"I should be the one apologizing." He said.

I looked his way. _Why?_

"No. It's my fault. I.....was, just caught in the moment and I was thinking about our past...and..." I could find the right words.

The radio, turned on. Music was playing. _And I thought the radio didn't work._

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

I looked his way. He stared at me with his green, sad eyes. It broke my heart that I can actually break someone so gentle...so happy. I stood up and was going to walk to him, but I tripped on my own feet instead. I closed my eyes, ready for the impact. But I was caught in an embrace. I kept my eyes closed and breathed in that smell. The same smell I fell in love with, the same smell I forgot. My hands rested on his chest, I closed them, grabbing his shirt.

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

"I wish that this didn't have to happen." I opened my eyes, Takuma, scared and relieved. He carried me to the bed, lying down next to me. His arms around me, his forehead resting on my shoulder.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

"What do you mean?" I closed my eyes, a tear falling.

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

I opened my eyes and turned my head. "Choosing between you and Zero."

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never let forget these images, no_

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

It was quiet. He leaned over me, our lips so close, yet so far apart. "Choose, but not for pity, but for love." I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

I knew I wanted him. He was that boy I fell in love with and that I still love.

"Liliane."

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?_

"Liliane,"I looked his way. "please." I slowly nodded my head.

"Takuma....I'm sorry for all of this."

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you_

He shook his head and laid back down. "I am too.

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

I looked over. His breathing was slow and his eyes were closed. I closed my eyes, a smile creeping across my face. Could anything be so perfect?

_Almost lovers always do_

Could anything feel so.....imperfect?

**Hey long time I updated. School started and I'm back into playing sports and all. I can go on at night, but when living with brothers, I don't think that's possible. This song is called Almost Lover by Fine Frenzy. So I'm working on my grades (dend of the 1st trimester:) and so it might take another long wait. Sorry readers.**

**_Divine Advent_  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!  
**

**Review, Enjoy, Go and drink.....no go and pray that everything is alright.**

_The pain, it was torture. It was everywhere. I screamed but something was gagging my mouth. _

_"Hush now, darling. It's going to be over in a moment," he whispered. I'm going to die. Someone help me._

_He pinned me down and then it hit me. I whimpered but all he did was smile._

_"Your precious Takuma won't save you this time," he whispers in my ear. He kissed my neck and I squirmed under his touch._

_I closed my eyes, a tear falling. "Don't cry my precious hime, it'll all be over, soon, so soon.  
_

I stood up, gasping. Tears were falling down my cheeks. The dream was so real, so....breathtaking. I looked around. Takuma was dead to the planet and so was everything else. I slowly got out of the bed, careful not to wake him up. It's a wonder how we fit on a hospital bed.

I crept over to the window, the moonlight beaming in. I opened the window and wiped away my tears. "If only you were here, Aiden."

The midnight stars were beautiful. Shiny jewels in an open dark world. If only people can see this true beauty.

_"Liliane."_ I turned around. There was no one around. I stood in place. "Takuma?" He stirred and turned over.

"Okay...." I looked behind me, maybe someone outside. "Right someone will be awake at this...well.....this is a vampire hospital," I said to myself.

_"Liliane...help me."_

"Stop, leave me alone!" I whispered, running over to the hospital bed.

"Liliane!" I jumped and slowly turned around. There was Aiden sitting on the windowsill, waiting oh, so quietly.

He beckoned me over. I slowly followed, the floors creaking and moaning as I tried to be careful. I stood there face to face. His silver hair glowed in the moonlight. I gently cupped his face, running it through his hair. "I thought I wasn't gonna see you again."

I hugged him, and he hugged me back. We stood there, listening to the crickets. He let go of me.

"Come on, come with me!"

I looked at Takuma sleeping on the hospital bed. It can't hurt for a night with Aiden....right?

"Sure? Why not."

He smiled and gave me some clothes.

"Can't go out like that."

I looked down to my hospital gown and groaned. "Ew."

He laughed and I went to the bathroom to change. I walked out in a white mid thigh skirt. A red spaghetti strap and a black see through off the shoulder shirt.

"Thanks." I smiled.

He held out his hand, and I took it, waiting for a night of excitement.

_(At the town)_**Aiden's POV**

She was fascinated, and I'm happy. I watched as she was talking to the shop keeper. Her faced glowed, and she laughed, her sweet laugh. I looked at the decorations, then turned my attention back to Liliane. She was smiling at me, holding up a volume of Naruto. I stared at her and she shrugged.

"It's for Takuma."

She turned around and walked down the street, stopping at a couple stalls.

_That girl, I can never compete for._ I thought. _Guess you won, Takuma._

I felt my phone vibrate and I answered. "Hello?

"Did you get her?"

"No, she's here in front of me though."

"Get her!"

"Whoa, but don't worry, I got a plan." I shook my head, wow.

"Then hurry up. 'He' is getting impatient."

The phone went dead.

**Hey so I know it's short, I won't really be posting or writing (or I don't know about that)But Because the holidays are here, with more to come, I thought I'll post this for you guys. So anyways, sorry again for this short chapter, from a long wait.**

**_Divine Advent_  
**


End file.
